The Demoness Helped Them To Be Together
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: [SessKago][A new demoness named Rayeokou Shadow, helps Kagome and Sesshomaru to fall in love, but its not easy at first]
1. Chapter::1::Demoness::Appears::

Nafyessheseyar: Oky, I'm going to try this AGAIN because of this stupid ass person is keep on reporting my stories.......I am Raye:SesshyFan but I got kicked off with it and I was forced to make another one, so I'm Nafyessheseyar, which is rayesesshyfan backwards XD Also, the author notes that I always do, will be **(Raye:SesshyFan:blah blah)** or** [R:SF: blah blah]** will be the same and I'm not going to put **Nafyessheseyar **or **Naf:** will not replace it at all......now, onto the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I only own my character, Raye, her swords, her family, and her transformation, and all the other stuff you haven't heard of

**The Demoness Helped Them To Be Together**

**Chapter 1**

**Demoness Appears**

"Inuyasha.........can we rest now," asked a 17-year-old girl with raven hair, with sapphire eyes and a green and white uniform. She had on her arrows, bow, and a BIG yellow bag full of her belongs.

"Feh.........fine.........there's a village up ahead anyways.........climb on my back so we can get there faster," said Inuyasha who was a half-breed that has past the shoulder length silver hair. Has golden eyes, a red haori (I think that's how you spell it) and had little silver dog-ears on his head. Kagome nodded and climbed on his back. They had other members too in the group. One was a perverted monk with a purple and black robe. He had a staff and his right hand was covered with rosary beads to keep his "rip hole" closed, which was given by Naraku, a hanyou (almost full demon). He has black hair that is tied in a short pony tail too.

The other member was a demon exterminator named Sango. She had a big boomerang on her back and a little fiery cat named Kirara who can transform into a large form. The last member was a fox demon named Shippo, whose parents were killed by the Thunder Brothers, Hiten and Monten. Inuyasha killed them though. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo hopped on the big form of Kirara and flew to the village..........so they could take a break.

**[::At The Village::]**

Inuyasha and the others finally arrived at the village. They saw that the people in this village didn't even fear them! It was as if they were so happy, they didn't care what came to their village.

Inuyasha walked to a man, who looked like the head of this village and picked him up from the collar. "Can we stay for the night?"

The man was suddenly frightened, for he thought Inuyasha was going to hurt him, so he yelled. "Help! A demon!"

Kagome and the others just sweatdropped and sighed. Inuyasha never knew how to ask right, just forced them.

The villagers stopped what they were doing and screamed. "Quick run. Run to your homes! A bloodthirsty demon!"

Kagome thought, 'Isn't that more for his half-brother, Sesshomaru?' Kagome shooked her head at Inuyasha, who was still asking RUDELY at the villager.

She was about to say, "sit" but was stopped by a voice.

"Hey! Put that villager down!"

'A FEMALE voice?'

Inuyasha looked behind the villager's head and saw a demoness.

Kagome gasped. It was a HALF-breed female! Who had wolf like ears that were black like her hair and had black claws. She had dark red eyes and a short black tail.

Inuyasha just narrowed his eyes at her and said, "Why should I?"

The demoness brought her right claw up and cracked her knuckles. Then they lit up with fire. Kagome's eyes widened. She felt so MUCH power from this demoness!

"Um.........Inuyasha I think you should do what she says."

"Feh.........she's just a bitch who-" He was suddenly caught off by a swipe, which earned a yell from him and dropped the villager at ONCE!

"Stupid hanyou.........you think you're more powerful then me? Think again!" To Kagome's surprise, the half-breed whipped Inuyasha that was fiery.

Inuyasha jumped out of the way and the whip hit the ground and it made a hole.........a big one that is.........

"How did you do that?"

The demoness laughed. "I have the power to...........unlike you I can fly AND whip you!"

Kagome's eyes widened again. "You can fly?"

"Yeah.........its really fun.........IF you can fly" The demoness snickered and flew in the air. She was lying back like she was sitting on a lunge chair in the air relaxing.

Inuyasha growled and yelled. "Who are you bitch?"

"I am not a female dog.........unlike you.........Inuyasha."

The whole group gasped and in everyone's mind (except Inuyasha) thought, "How did SHE know his name?' (For Inuyasha is next) 'How did SHE know my name?'

"How do you know my name?"

The demoness laughed again and landed on her feet in front of him. "Easy.........from my neighbor........."

"Neighbor? Where are we?"

"You mean you do not know? Why you're in the Eastern Lands."

"Eastern Lands!!!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yeah........."

"And your neighbor?"

"Sesshomaru.........or should I say the "Ice-Prince"

"Yeah, you could call him that. You know him?"

"Psft.........yeah.........I was trained WITH HIM."

"What?!"

"Yep."

"Against a HALFBREED?"

"Ehhhhhh.........okay I'm not ACTUALLY a half-breed."

Everyone in the group gasped and said, "WHAT?!"

The demoness laughed and motioned them to follow into the woods.

"Okay..........mind telling us why you're a half-breed if you're not ONE?"

"Calm down hot head.........I'm actually Rayeokou Cheena Seko Shadow, but you can just call me Raye. I am the heir of the Eastern Lands and I'm a wolf/unicorn and-"

"Unicorn? Cool!" Shouted Kagome and Shippo at the same time.

Raye smiled. "That's the side that can make me look like a hanyou but......." Raye put down her finger that was beside her pinky and started to twirl. (just like Sesshomaru when he enters XD) Her fiery whip came out and she was surrounded by fiery colors and finally stopped when the colors stopped glowing.

There, stood in the hanyou demoness place was a beautiful demoness with dark red eyes that had two black stripes on both of her cheeks and wrists. She had black on her eyelids and had a kimono, which was black, and had fire on it. She had a black tail with a fiery tip, which almost touched the ground.

Lastly, her hair was black with dark red highlights and in the middle of her forehead was a fire symbol with a dark red background and a counter clockwise swirl. The fire symbol is the symbol for the Eastern Lands, which were ruled by her father, Sesmaraku, a full firewolf demon and her swirl represented her unicorn side, which came from her mother, Sereniki, a full unicorn demoness.

"Wow, you're pretty Raye-sama," said Shippo

"Thank you........."

"Feh.........whatever.........so do you have a place that we can stay in?"

Raye started to laugh. "Of course.........follow me.........if you can." She said with a smirk.

Inuyasha just humphed and looked away annoyed.

"Okay.........be that way........." Raye started to run with speed just like Sesshomaru.

"Kirara, follow her."

"Meow." Kirara followed Raye, who was going very fast.

Inuyasha let Kagome get on his back and followed Kirara, who was following Raye.

'Wow, she's fast.........I wonder if she knows anything more about Sesshomaru ACK! Where did that come from?! I love Inuyasha.........not Sesshomaru.'

'Yeah, who BETRAYED you!'

'I must be tired.' Kagome shooked her head, to get rid of the voice.

"Jeez, she's almost faster than Sesshomaru.........that's rare for a mix breed."

They suddenly came to a huge cliff that was very steep and another one on the other side.

Raye suddenly glowed fiery and she turned into her wolf form and slowed down so they could catch up and barked.

"I think she's saying to get on," said Shippo.

They all went on top of Raye well except for Kirara who flew over it and waited for Inuyasha and Kagome.

Raye ran full speed and jumped over the cliff and landed on the other side gracefully. "Wow, this is so much fun!" Shouted Kagome, who was standing on Raye's back.

Raye gave a playfully growl. She continued running with Kagome and Inuyasha on her back.

Inuyasha caught a scent in the air and growled. Inuyasha jumped off Raye but left Kagome on her.

"Sesshomaru is coming," said Inuyasha, softly.

Raye snorted and stopped running and senses his presence to the right of them. She suddenly saw white heading towards Kagome but bit down on him.

Inuyasha and others looked like a deer in headlights! She was fast.........so fast she could catch Sesshomaru!

Raye felt poison but threw him on the ground and growled.

Sesshomaru got up with his emotionless mask on. He then saw Raye and smirked evilly. "Well Raye.........I guess you met my worthless of a half-brother and his companions........."

Raye just glared at him and detransformed into her humanoid form and walked calmly toward the demon lord. "Yeah.........they need a place to stay, so they're staying in my place."

Sesshomaru just looked at her with no emotion. "Foolish........."

Raye raised one of her delicate eyebrows at him. "Are you saying I'm a fool jackass? Oh wait.........let me rephrase that.........stupid taiyoukai lord? Cause if you are............might as well leave before I kick your doggy ass!"

Sesshomaru glared coldly at her and used his speed but she dodged it quicker than him and landed 6ft away from him.

"Still move like an old dog? Honestly Sesshomaru.........I thought you could better........."

"Silence wrench!" He took out his paralyzing whip and guided it toward Raye, but she used her fiery whip and it hit it away and used her demon speed toward him and slashed at him.

Sesshomaru was shocked but didn't show it. His whole armor broke off! He only had on his kimono on and sash, which was still on.

Raye smirked and backed up 7ft away from him. "Shocked? I made sure that I made you feel that way.........you let your guard down to early to attack........."

Sesshomaru drew Toukijin and sped toward her. She drew her sword, Tajetsaiga, and blocked his sword. They crackled and sparked.

"Might as well give up Sesshomaru.........if you know what's good for you!"

"I have no intentions of stopping wrench!"

"I am not wrench! You will call me rightfully in my lands!" She pushed him away and stroked Tajetsaiga. Fire came towards him in sparks and attacked him.

Sesshomaru's eyes went red and Tenseiga pulsed at his side and blocked the attack. Raye glared and sheathed her sword.

"There's no use now for this sword.........since your healing sword keeps on protecting you.........no wonder Inuyasha didn't kill you."

Sesshomaru tried to grab her neck but she moved and dodged his moves.

Her face showed boredom and suddenly whipped him and slashed him with her fiery claws.

"That's twice you let your guard down Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru was now bleeding on his chest and neck.

Inuyasha just stood in shock. 'Someone FINALLY teaches him what pain is!'

"So how do you the feeling of pain Sesshomaru? That's what everyone feels when you hit them and kill them.........one wrong move and you're striked or dead. This is EXCATLY what Inuyasha feels.........he feels this pain all the time on his adventures.........of course you never stopped and thought about this because you're so.damn.stubborn.with.your.pride!"

Sesshomaru was breathing rapidly and glaring at her. 'How dare she! Speak to me like this in front of those worthless humans and half-breed! But how did she become so fast?'

"Enough with this woman!"

"No! You're going to listen! Imagine being in your half-brothers shoes! Try being in his place being picked on by other demons and he also has to put up with your stupid mouth trying to get his sword.........and you think humans are WORTHLESS! Who do you think made your FATHER forge those swords? Who Damnit? It was his mother because she needed more protection then your mother who was a youkai! Without his mom, you wouldn't have that HEALING SWORD and he wouldn't have that SWORD!"

"Wow, she has a good point," said Inuyasha.

"Of course, she is a Lady," said Myouga. (Who JUST happen to appear out of nowhere)

"Where the hell have you've been?"

"Ehhh.........around."

Sesshomaru thought about this and thought that she was right.........well isn't that rare?

"You were so greedy trying to get that sword you didn't even STOP and think about that! Because of your stupid no good pride you have! All you think is HOW powerful you are and don't give a damn what he thinks or what other people think!"

Raye moved closer to him and hissed.

"Do you understand Mr. High and Mighty? Is this getting inside your thick skull demon head of yours?"

Sesshomaru's eyes went to her level and said, "Yes I do understand........."

"Good." Raye walked toward Inuyasha and winked.

"Thanks Raye."

"No problem, I thought he would see that by now."

"Wow, I didn't know that or even thought of that either," said Kagome.

"You just have to beat him up a bit to get his stupid ego broken and his attention, because he so stubborn."

Inuyasha smiled and started to laugh at what Raye just said.

Sesshomaru shot a glare at Inuyasha and said, "Why are you laughing little brother?"

"You! You got beat up by a demoness!"

"Yeah, and you better remember that Mr. High and Mighty or I'll do it again except..........in front of A LOT of demons."

"Annoying demoness." He felt his blood trickling down his body and growled. "You almost made me loose a lot of blood."

"Oh just heal yourself!"

Inuyasha fell down and laughed. "He can't with his sword."

Sesshomaru closed his eyes and sighed. "Annoying brat........."

Raye suddenly saw Kagome looking at Sesshomaru with worry and sadness in her sapphire eyes and got an EVIL thought.

"Well..........Kagome why don't you heal him?"

Kagome, upon hearing this, fell down anime style and back up. "WHAT?"

"I think you heard me loud and clear, because the others did."

Kagome glared at Raye with an angry look. "Why me?"

"Oh, I don't know maybe because you have something in that big backpack of yours that can help him. I don't want to heal him because.........well eh heh his blood might get in the way and I might kill him."

"Yes, that's true," said a wounded Sesshomaru. (When Sesshomaru is wounded A LOT, he acts weird.)

Kagome sighed and said, "Alright, as long he doesn't try anything!"

"Oh don't worry, I'll watch you two.........just in case."

Kagome walked toward Sesshomaru while thinking 'I hope he isn't hurt to much.' She was in front of Sesshomaru and motioned for him to sit down but he couldn't so she guided him down to the ground, which earned a growl from a MAD half-breed.

Sango moved toward Raye and said, "Did you have this WHOLE thing planned for them?"

"Of course, but they don't know that. I was asked from his father when we were little to help him fall in love in a human.........and she is the one he needs."

"I agree.........unlike Inuyasha, he doesn't treat her right. He thinks of her of a shard detector and Kikyou's reflection."

"That horrible!"

**[::Back to Sesshomaru and Kagome::]**

Kagome untied his top on the kimono and pulled it down. His chest had a big gash going to his left shoulder to his right hip. There was another on his neck that wasn't that severe but the one on his chest was worse.

She opened her big yellow bag and got out her first aid kit and got the alcohol out.

"This might sting a little so think of happy thoughts," she said while spraying the substance that was STRONG for his nose.

Sesshomaru felt dizzy with the scent of her and the substance called "alcohol" and relaxed but growled a bit from the sting.

Kagome jumped when he growled but put on some other substance to help get the pain away. She put the stuff around his long gash and Sesshomaru was being a puppy again, growling and wincing when she touched the gash.

(Raye:SesshyFan: REMEMBER, when he IS WOUNDED or dizzy, he acts this way!)

"Sorry Sesshomaru," Kagome said softly. "I'm trying hard not to hurt you more than Raye did."

Sesshomaru lifted his claw to her hand that was bandaging him and grabbed it.

"I know.........Kagome.........isn't that your name?"

Kagome blushed because he knew her name and she felt funny when he said her name.

"Yes, that's my name."

"It suits you, I always thought so."

Kagome gasped. 'Wait! Did he just?' When she was thinking, Sesshomaru, still in dazed mood, lifted her chin and kissed her.

Kagome's widened. 'My first kiss, Sesshomaru gave me my first kiss!' Before she could push him away, he wrapped his arms around her and deepened it to a passionate and need kiss. Before Kagome knew it, the demon lord was kissing her lovingly!

* * *

Nafyessheseyar: Well that's it for chapter 1 XD If you're new to this story, go ahead and review please, even if you have read this story, go ahead, I don't give......also, if you send me a flame, if you don't put your email when you send it, you're saying that you're afraid of me REPLYING to you, so if you DO send a flame, put your email.........if you don't, you're a wimp not doing so......

Click the button!

V

V

V

V


	2. Chapter::2::Why::Did::HE::Kiss::Her?::

Nafyessheseyar: Hey everyone! Ya'll ready for chap 2? I hope so lol XD

* * *

**The Demoness Helped Them To Be Together  
  
Chapter 2**

**Why Did HE Kiss Her?**  
  
Inuyasha was getting **REALLY** pissed off at his half-elder brother. 'How dare he! He kissed Kagome! MY kagome at that!' Inuyasha growled with rage but Miroku, Sango, and Raye pulled him back.  
  
"Let me go **NOW!** I want to kick his **FLUFFY** ass!" [R:SF: not so nice is he?]  
  
"How about not Inuyasha? I mean she likes it," said Raye.  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
"Oh.........it's in her aura.........it has happiness, joy, pleasure and.........well you get the point."  
  
"What? All of those for **HIM?!** That fucking bastard let me kill him!"  
  
"Um.........let me think.........no!"  
  
"ARGGGGG!!!!!" [R:SF: - he's pissed]  
  
**Meanwhile............**  
  
Kagome was.........well.........having fun and liked what Sesshomaru was doing. Sesshomaru was kissing her with, dare I say it, passion. 'Oh Kami, I feel like I'm in heaven!' Thought Kagome. 'He's such a DAMN good kisser.'  
  
[R:SF: humph, I want to be Kagome right now do you?]  
  
Sesshomaru, who was wanting **MORE** in the kiss, deepened it more, which is pretty rare from a youkai, especially from him. 'Wow, he's seems so professional.........I wonder.' She moved her arms around his chest..........or should I say **BARE** chest. Sesshomaru shivered and his tail twitched. Kagome heard Inuyasha's growling and decided to make him a **BIT** jealous and wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck.  
  
Inuyasha was now completely shocked. 'What the hell? Is she enjoying this? Grrrrrr...........I'm going to kill him!' He got out of their grasps and was about to draw Tetsusaiga but didn't because Sesshomaru finally came back to reality but still dazed. [R:SF: I think yall like him like this? Nah, neither do I ]  
  
Kagome was blushing and looked away. Sesshomaru did the same but didn't have a blush on his handsome face. Kagome continued to treat his wounds, which lead to a silence scene. After she was done, she put on his kimono back on his upper body and she put her first aid kit away and put on her backpack on her back and walked toward Inuyasha.........as if nothing happened.  
  
"What the hell happened there wrench?"  
  
"Inuyasha........."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"**SIT**!"  
  
**_WHAM!_**  
  
"What is with you men? My name isn't wrench, bitch, girl, whore, woman.........it's Ka-go-me! Get it right!" Kagome stomped off leaving Inuyasha in a crater with his face to the dirt.  
  
Sesshomaru was finally getting back to his regular-oh-lord-we-all-know-self and got up from his spot. He remembered the kiss he gave her and she responded, maybe.........  
  
'No, I'm not going there.'  
  
_Oh you know you do_  
  
'Who the Hell are you?'  
  
_I'm your **INNER** self who you, by the way, never listen to_  
  
'Maybe there's a reason **WHY** I don't.'  
  
_I don't know why you're so stubborn_  
  
'I am not stubborn and go away'  
  
_Nope, you know you want her! Even in your dazed or regular self you want her, **ADMIT IT**!_  
  
'I will not stoop so low to admit that. Now, go away you annoying voice.'  
  
_Fine, just don't come to me and ask me **WHY** you feel this funny feeling that you feel when you kissed her  
_  
'Finally, some piece and quiet in my head.'  
  
While Sesshomaru was walking, Raye, who can read thoughts as well, listened to his **WHOLE **conversation with himself and started to laugh. Sesshomaru sent a cold glare but she just kept on laughing.  
  
"What is so amusing?"  
  
"Oh nothing........."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"You want to know something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
She looked at her dead-like claws while talking. "You're so blind........."  
  
"What do you mean by that wrench?"  
  
Raye sent him a glare saying I-have-a-name-so-use-it-before-I-beat-you-up- again. "I'm saying you're blind because you know you want her and you're fighting with yourself that you don't."  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his golden eyes at her. "You can read my thoughts."  
  
"Correction.........I can read **ANYONE'S** thoughts.........and while you were kissing Kagome, she was enjoying it."  
  
Sesshomaru almost showed shockness in his eyes.........almost.  
  
"What?" He said calmly.  
  
"I think you heard me the first time Sesshomaru. She was enjoying the kiss and also made Inuyasha jealous."  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes. "She's a human."  
  
"No really? And I'm the Easter bunny demon." [R:SF: lol I had to put that in]  
  
"Really?"  
  
Raye was getting pissed off with his stubbornness. "NO, it was a figure of speech!"  
  
"You're wasting my precious time demoness."  
  
Raye shot another look. "**I.HAVE.A.NAME.YOU.KNOW!**"  
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes to show boredom and leapt in the air gracefully.  
  
"Humph, stubborn bastard." Raye said with her arms crossed.  
  
[R:SF: Hmmm...........should I stop here? Nah, I'll keep going]  
  
Raye walked toward Inuyasha and the others and said, "Well, I bet ya'll are tired, lets go."  
  
"Oh right, I forgot that you going to let us sleep in your place."  
  
"Well, the guests have a castle of their own only it's a medium version of ours."  
  
"How can you tell which one is which?" Inuyasha said and walked straight into a wall.  
  
"Owwww.........what the hell?"  
  
Raye started laughing. "The **GUEST** one is beside the **MAIN** castle on its right but to you it's on your left, which is by the way, the one you walked into."  
  
Inuyasha was rubbing his head with the others laughing.......whatever, come on ya'll."  
  
Inuyasha and his group went into the guest castle. "Wow, there's even a kitchen and fire place!"  
  
Raye was leaning against the doorframe. "Yep and there are 2 hotspirngs for women and men. So don't worry, the girls hot spring wont let the guys see you or let them in."  
  
Kagome and Sango smiled while Miroku sighed. "Well, sleep well." Raye shut the door and went to patrol her lands.  
  
Kagome was cooking dinner while Sango was cleaning her weapons. Inuyasha was thinking WHY Sesshomaru kissed Kagome still. 'Why the hell did he kiss her and why did she kiss him back? Curse him I'll-'  
  
"Inuyasha, the ramen is ready!"  
  
Inuyasha walked toward Kagome and looked at her in a weird way that made her shift uncomfortably.  
  
"Do you, do you want something Inuyasha?"  
  
"Why did you kiss him back?"  
  
Nafyessheseyar: Hahahahaha, I am evil and left you at a cliffy XD Yes I know I'm weird so drop it and forget about it.......also, review if you want, if you don't, I don't give........but I'll appreciate it because I lost ALL of my 58 or 59 reviews on this story here at please, if you want to recommend them on whatever fanfic site, go ahead and do it! I'll love that! Raye:SesshyFan WILL live on and post her stories here, if that person doesn't like it **OR NOT**! No one will push me away and I won't let them, so........there's your sign!

Click the darn **BUTTON**!

V

V

V

V

V


	3. Chapter::3::Why::Did::I::Kiss::HIM::Back...

Nafyessheseyar: Well, here's chap 3 for ya'll!

* * *

**The Demoness Helped Them To Be Together**

**Chapter 3**

**Why Did I Kiss HIM Back?  
**  
"What do you mean Inuyasha?"  
  
"When he kissed you Kagome! Why did you kiss him back?!" Inuyasha shouted at her, and he was about to brake something or kill something.  
  
"I-I didn't mean to."  
  
"Oh sure, tell the fucking bastard that! He's playing with you Kagome, he's messing with your emotions!"  
  
Kagome fumed up when he said that. "Y-You're just jealous because he gave me my first kiss and YOU wanted to kiss me before him! Right? Am I right?"  
  
"Damnit Kagome! You're protecting him!"  
  
"**Sit!**"  
  
**_WHAM!_**  
  
"I'm not protecting him! It was a fact!"  
  
Inuyasha got up from the crater and yelled back at her, "Then **WHY** did you just sat me like that!"  
  
"Because all you do is ask Hey Kagome, why in the hell did you kiss him back? Well here's an answer for you! **I.DON'T.KNOW.WHY!** I just did!"  
  
"Fine, just **FINE!** Don't blame me when he kills you when he has the chance!"  
  
"If he wanted to **KILL ME!** Then I would be dead now would I?" Kagome ran out of the kitchen and out the door of the guest castle to the outside, night sky.  
  
She ran on top of a hill and saw the Eastern Lands. "Wow, its so beautiful."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Kagome turned around and saw Raye. "Oh hello Raye. Back from your patrol?"  
  
"Yeah." Raye sat down beside Kagome. "A demon tried to kill me but I killed him."  
  
They both laughed. "So, why are you out here Kagome?"  
  
Kagome looked down at her lap and hid her eyes. "Inuyasha and I had a fight."  
  
"About what?"  
  
Kagome looked into Raye's eyes and unlike Sesshomaru, you could see worry and tiredness.  
  
"It was about........." Kagome sighed and said the rest out. "It was about me kissing Sesshomaru back."  
  
Raye nodded and looked in the Eastern land forest. "I thought so.........you were so filled with joy, happiness and want."  
  
"I was?"  
  
"Yes, even in you thoughts you said, "He's a **DAMN** good kisser too."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Wait.........you can read my thoughts?"  
  
"Like I said to Sesshomaru, I can read **ANYONE'S** thoughts."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep, why are you so amused?"  
  
"I don't know, what was he thinking after he kissed me?"  
  
Raye looked at her and started laughing and her fangs glistened in the moonlight while she laughed.  
  
"He was arguing with himself but that's all I'm going to say."  
  
Kagome pouted at Raye playfully but Raye tickled Kagome.  
  
"Ahhhhh."  
  
"Fear me! I am the tickle demoness!"  
  
They both giggled and Raye continued her tickle torture. After a while of laughing together Raye calmed down and said to Kagome nicely, "Kagome.........do you have feelings for Sesshomaru?"  
  
Kagome looked at her with shock. "W-What?"  
  
"I said, do **YOU**, Kagome, have feelings for Sesshomaru?"  
  
Kagome twirled her pointer in one of her strands of hair.  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
Kagome jumped and looked at Raye. "Well, a little bit for him."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like, I get 20 butterflies more when I'm around Inuyasha and I get **REALLY **nervous."  
  
Raye snickered but started to laugh altogether.  
  
"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, do you know what **THAT **means?'  
  
"Ehhh......what?"  
  
"You lo-"She was suddenly cut off by the hanyou we all know and love. [R:SF: well, I don't I like Sesshomaru better : D]  
  
"Hey Kagome are you going to get any sleep? You've been out here for 5 minutes."  
  
"Alright, good night Raye-sama."  
  
"Good night Kagome."  
  
Kagome went inside the guest castle with someone with **LONG** silver hair and a fluffy tail on her mind.

* * *

Nafyessheseyar: Well, that's chapter 3 for ya.........now review! 

Click.......the.......button..........!

V

V

V

V

V


	4. Chapter::4::The::Explanation::

Nafyessheseyar: Weeeeeeeeeeee its time for chap 4 now!!!!! enjoy!

* * *

**  
The Demoness Helped Them To Be Together**

**Chapter 4**

**The Explanation**

The next morning when Kagome woke up she made some Ramen for the group, she had Sesshomaru in her thoughts.

'I wonder if he healed yet.........ah what am I thinking about him for? He's a **FULL** youkai and can heal by himself!'

Inuyasha sniffs something burning and looks over at Kagome and is shocked.

"**KAGOME!**"

Kagome almost toppled over but looked over at Inuyasha. "Um, yes?"

Inuyasha points with his index finger at the pot with the ramen that is burning.........

Kagome looks at it and starts to panic. "Oh no! I'm so sorry!"

"Were you paying attention to the ramen at all!?"

"Um.........no.........where is some water? It's going to start a fire!"

Raye, who was getting up smelt the fire in the guest castle and disappeared and reappeared in front of them.

"Not to worry ya'll. This is a special kitchen, it won't catch on fire."

Raye then looks at the ramen and sweatdrops. "Were you even paying attention to the ramen?"

"N-No.........I wasn't.........I'm sorry."

Raye sighed and said, "That's okay, it happens." She walked toward the fire and guided the fire in the air and made a swish sound with her hand. The fire disappeared into thin air!

Kagome and Inuyasha were wide eyed.

"How.........how did-"

"How did I make it disappear? Simple.........I can control fire."

Kagome put her two hands together and said, "Really? That's cool!"

"Calm down Kagome I mean, some youkai's can do that."

"Well sorry Inuyasha I didn't know that now did I?"

Raye waved her hand while she laughed. "You're so rude Inuyasha to someone like Kagome. Well ya'll better eat up or do you want to go on an empty stomach?"

"We can't." Inuyasha pointed toward the ramen. "Its burn- Wait? What the!?"

The ramen inside the pot wasn't burned at all. Inuyasha looked at Raye. "Did you? How did you?"

"Oh it was nothing, I learned that trick by myself. Well see ya'll after breakfast." Raye disappeared before their eyes and into her room.

Kagome served the others and was done before the others and walked outside of the guest castle and walked on the hill where Raye and Kagome talked. [R:SF: Wow, that's like 4 "ands" in **ONE** sentence! Woot! Woot!]

"Hey Kagome!"

"Oh hey Raye, I was wondering.........what did you try to finish last night?"

"Eh.........Oh last night........what I meant to say was that you lo-"

"Hey Kagome, we're all ready to go!" shouted Inuyasha.

"Grrrrrrrrrr..............wait one moment Kagome."

"Okay." Kagome said with her eyes in an arch.

Raye went toward Inuyasha angrily. "Inuyasha!"

"What?"

"You **INTERRUPTED** me **AGAIN**!" Raye whipped him with her fiery whip and her slashed at him with her fiery claws. "You're so **RUDE** you stupid **HALF-BREED**!" She kicked him in the stomach which sent him flying to the ground.

"Wow, she's powerful Inuyasha, you better watch out," said Miroku.

Raye walked toward Kagome, leaving a beat up Inuyasha on the ground.

"Now what I'm trying to say was that you sound like you **LOVE** him."

"Eh, what?"

"You know...........when you feel nervous, a lot of butterflies in your stomach............stuff like that."

"Oh." Kagome blushed. "That.............do you mean that?"

Raye narrowed her eyes playfully. "Why would I lie about a thing like that?"

"Come on Kagome!"

"Listen Kagome, all Inuyasha thinks of you is a shard detector and a reflection of Kikyou...........not who you are..............but Sesshomaru will see who you are..............not who you once were okay?"

"Yes, thanks Raye."

"No prob. I think you should go now before Inuyasha calls you again and that bugs me."

"Alright." Kagome hugged the older demoness and ran toward Inuyasha. "Bye Raye!"

Raye waved goodbye at Kagome. "Bye Kagome!" 'Good luck Kagome............show Sesshomaru what love is again..............he really needs it.' Raye flew off and went to patrol her lands.

**[::Meanwhile::]**

Naraku was watching Raye in Kanna's mirror. He rubbed his temple and said, "Interesting............a wolf/unicorn demoness trying to get them together? I have to see this..........Kagura!"

The wind sorceress appeared before Naraku. "I want you to spy on Sesshomaru while he's around Kagome............something tells me..........they MIGHT fall for each other."

"Hai." Kagura walked out of his room and pulled out a feather and flew away to the Western Lands without being seen.

"Kukukukuku...............lets meet this Raye shall we?"

**[::Western::Lands::]**

Sesshomaru was patrolling his lands while he came to the border of the Eastern Lands, he saw Raye and walked toward her.

'I need to ask her what this feeling is'

_How many times do I **HAVE** to tell you! She's going to say the same thing to you what I said._

'I'm ignoring you!'

"Talking to ourselves again Sesshomaru? How amusing."

"Silence........"

"Let me guess........you don't know what you're feeling?"

"How could you of guessed?"

"Hahaha, very funny Sesshomaru.........stubborn bastard."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and used his speed toward her but Raye was expecting this and went to side and flew from him.

"Is that a challenge Sesshomaru? You're wasting your time in doing so."

Sesshomaru landed on the ground and waited till Raye landed in front of him.

"So........feel that funny feeling huh?"

"You know the answer already."

"Ah right.........well.......you wouldn't believe if I told you."

There was silence after that. "Alright..........that'll be a "yes you stupid wrench" right?"

"Nice choice of words."

"Shut up.........you know I was joking!"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't joke."

"Well this **RAYE** does!"

"That's foolish..........."

"Right............and so is your father's sword right?"

"What?"

Raye said in slow motion, "Your father's sword."

"I know what you said wrench!"

"Well...........you obviously have no **MANNERS** to anyone! Especially to us females........you cold-hearted bastard!" She turns around so her back is facing him.

Sesshomaru sighed and said, "Okay..........I do have that feeling.........."

"When you're around?"

"I have it when I'm around with Kagome."

Raye turned around towards him and said, "You see..........that wasn't so hard now was it?"

"No."

"Well Sesshomaru............it seems like-"

"Lord Sesshomaru.........oh I was looking for you."

"Why **DOES** everyone **INTERRUPT ME!!!!!!!!!!!!**"

"Jaken......."

"Y-Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"You might want to run."

Jaken sees Raye getting angry and says, "Oh I'm so sorry."

"You'll be sorry less IF YOU RUN YOU STUPID TOAD**!**" Raye yelled with her eyes getting red.

Jaken ran as fast as his little feet could carry him.

"First Inuyasha and now that stupid toad!"

"Inuyasha?" said Sesshomaru.

"Ehhhhh......yes........he interrupted my conversation with um........one of the villagers."

"Right...........was I suppose fall for that?"

"Yes you were but I see that you know when I lie."

"So it would seem, who did you talk to?"

"Like I was saying, it seems that you well.........eh love her."

Sesshomaru shot a glare at Raye. "What?" he said sharply.

"You have good ears so I think you heard me loud and **CLEAR** or are you becoming old?"

Sesshomaru growled and his right hand hissed with poison. "You're pushing my limits wrench!"

"Not a problem for me.........since I can kick your fluffy ass **AGAIN!**" Her claws were filling with HOT fire.

"Silence wrench!"

"Grrrrrrrrrrr.........**I HAVE A NAME SO USE IT!**" Raye sped toward him but he dodged her and swiped at her with his poison. She growled and kicked him away and used her speed to dodge his attack. She got a bruise from one of his claws on her cheek and hissed, "You.........bastard.........but is that all you can do?"

Just before Raye could attack him, she sensed another demon who was low. "Damnit! Another stupid no good demon on my lands!" Raye flew off toward the direction.

Sesshomaru pushed his silver back and suddenly caught the scent of his half-brother. Then Kagome's scent went into his nose and tickled his senses.

_Go see her tonight.........ask her if she feels the same.........you'll never know_

'We'll see'

_**NO!** You **WILL** go see her tonight! **ADMIT IT!** You **LOVE** her **AND** you **WANT** her!_

'Whatever.........go away annoying voice'

_Fine! But I'll be back when you least expect it_

Sesshomaru jumped to tree branch to tree branch.

* * *

Nafyessheseyar: Well, there goes Sess and another cliffy mwahahaha! (cough) anways.......ja ne and review as well! 

Click the button, click the button, click........the.........darn........**BUTTON**........!..........!!.....!!!....!!!!!!!!!!!

V

V 

V

V

V


	5. Chapter::5::Passionate::Night::

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Yes, I'm reposting this because I don't care if I have clean lemons or not >> So, heres the full chapter :D with the LEMON included this time.

* * *

**!!!!!WARNING WARNING LEMON CHAPTER WARNING WARNING!!!!!**

**Chapter5 **

Passionate Night

Kagome sensed Sesshomaru following them but put a spell towards him so Inuyasha and the others wouldn't sense him. 'I don't want them to fight.........both of them will be injured.'

_Or do you just love Sesshomaru?_

'I didn't say that.........or do I just think that?'

_You THOUGHT it and said it to yourself_.

Kagome remembered what Raye said what she said what Inuyasha saw her as and started to cry.

'Inuyasha doesn't love me.........but does Sesshomaru love me?' Kagome shook her head away that thought. 'He's incapable of love, he never shows emotions to us.'

_But do you KNOW why he doesn't?_

'No.........perhaps I can find out why.........maybe he has been lonely the rest of his life.'

"Kagome!"

Kagome jumped from the sound of the voice. "What?"

"I've been trying to talk to you here!"

"You have? Oh sorry Inuyasha, want do you want?"

"You need a bath."

"WHAT!"

Kagome smells herself and blushes. "Ehhhhh...right..........I need one." Kagome gathered her toiletries like shampoo, soap, etc.....

**(R:SF: NOT TOILET PAPER YOU PERVS OUT THERE THINKING THAT!)**

Kagome walked toward a lake that Inuyasha told her that was close. She was being followed by a certain inu-youkai with silver hair.

**(::Meanwhile::)**

Naraku was in the Eastern Lands waiting for Raye to come.

**(R:SF: just to let you know, when she said in the last chapter, "Another stupid no good demon on my lands!." She's referring to him)**

Raye walked toward him slowly. "What do you want you half-breed!"

"Kukukukuku............just wanted to visit."

"Visit? Well you did so off you go."

Naraku narrowed his eyes. "I believe you are mistaken Raye.........I saw you talking to BOTH of them?"

"I don't know who you are talking about so go away half-breed." Raye started walking away but Naraku blocked her. "You were talking to Sesshomaru and Kagome about their feelings........"

Raye narrowed her eyes. "Yeah and your point is?"

"They will NEVER fall for each other mix-breed."

Raye sweatdropped and said, "Is that all you wanted to say to me, besides MIX-BREED PAL?"

Naraku laughed evily and smirked. "You act like a ningen."

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever, I have a half-breed half brother okay? So, yeah, bye!" Raye's finger glowed blue and Naraku transported to an UNKNOWN place.

"Damn! Where did she put me?"

"So easy.........well must go patrol lands now........la ta tee la ta tum"

**(R:SF: That part took a lot of rewriting till I made it like that)**

**(::Lake::Where::Kagome::is)**

Kagome undressed out of her uniform and put it beside the lake to bathe. In the treetops, Sesshomaru was watching her every move, controlling and fighting with his instincts. After she bathed and put on her uniform, Sesshomaru suddenly appeared in front of her.

"Ahhhhh!" Kagome jumped and fell backwards but Sesshomaru caught her and she blushed lightly.

"Um........arigato for catching me."

'This is girl.........intrigues me, I wander.........'

'Why is he looking at me like that? He's showing his emotions too!'

Sesshomaru pulled her up and pushed one of her raven, silky locks behind her ear so he could see her face. Her stormy blue eyes were pulling him in and saw a blush on her face deepen. 'He has lust and........' Her thoughts were suddenly gone by a certain inu-youkai doing something.........heavenly.

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her passionately and was shocked when she kissed him back without hesitating. He deepened it more to a deep passionate kiss and wrapped his arms around her small waist while kissing her.

Kagome's right hand was massaging behind his left ear while her other hand was on his chest. She felt her legs turning into jello but Sesshomaru holding her so tight, she didn't fall.

'She tastes like wine and honey.........I want more.'

Do you love her? Is that why you want more?

Sesshomaru sighed and sniffed more of her scent that smelled like Jasmine and cherry blossoms.

'Yes...........'

Have her..........make her yours and no one else's

'Does she want too?'

Ask her.......

"Kagome.......," he said with his voice husky and tenderness made a shiver go down her back bone but with pleasure.

"Hai?" Kagome looked into his golden eyes that were filled with love and lust.

He nuzzled the side of her neck where demons mark their mates. "Will you be my mate?"

Kagome looked into his half closed golden eyes and smiled softly. She leaned against him and said, "Yes! I would love to be your mate!"

Sesshomaru smiled one of his rare smiles at her and kissed her while guiding her to the ground with his tail under her head for a pillow. He started slashing her uniform off and under garments off.

Kagome took off the armor, untied his kimono and pants, which were kicked off by him and he kicked off his black shoes. R:SF: I love his black shoes.......don't you?

Sesshomaru kissed her neck and trailed kisses to her chest and started sucking on her right breast like a puppy. Kagome arched up to him, begging and having pleasure in her scent that were stakes.

He did the same to the other breast and stopped. He put his pointer and middle finger of his right claw slowly into her member, which earned a buck from her hips. He did the same thing over and over but faster a by the minute. When she got used to it, he entered her slowly but she screamed a little.

"I'm sorry.........did I hurt you?"

"No.........keep going."

Sesshomaru smirked and went faster and Kagome arched up to him more.

"Faster.........Harder!" Kagome's soul wanted him and his soul wanted her badly.

Sesshomaru pumped into her faster with his demon speed and harder with his demon strength. "Damn Kagome, you're so tight!" he growled out.

Kagome was close to reaching her climax and shouted, "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru leaned down to where her neck and shoulder met and bit down the same time they both climaxed. He spilled his seed into her womb deep and rolled off of her. He pulled her with him as they leaned against a tree with Kagome on his chest both of them sweaty from their lovemaking.

"Sesshomaru........why did you bite me?"

"That "bite" shows that you're my mate and know one else's."

"It hurts........"

Sesshomaru leaned down to his mark he made and lapped of the blood with his greedy tongue. 'Her blood is even sweeter........' he thought.

Kagome rolled on her side on and nuzzled into his chest. "I love you Sesshomaru."

Sesshomaru smiled while brushing her raven, silky hair with his claw. "I love you also Kagome." He nuzzled her neck and they both went to dreamland.

* * *

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Well, there ya go my readers :D. You enjoyed that did you did you? XD heheh, review if you want. 


	6. Chapter::6::Why, Why HIM?::

Nafyessheseyar: Hey, hey, hey! It's now time for chap 6 so, lay back and get relaxed because this is a really umm fast chapter, I didn't mean for it to be to fast but hey, it happened and I'm not gonna redo it so there! Also, someone in the review said something why I didn't put the lemon on. Well.... 

1. I would be reported AGAIN and have to make ANOTHER name and EMAIL again. So I will NOT put the LEMON parts up on ANY stories. Just go to the OTHER sites that I have posted (A Single Spark) which lets me put up LEMON. 

Nafyessheseyar: I don't see why they won't let US put up LEMONS. It's LIFE and all of us will do it. So, Cop, if you are smirking because you have power over me, which you don't, you better stop smirking because I am not going to bow down to YOU. I, Raye, don't bow down to ANYONE, you got it you stupid jackass? Now, onto the fanfic!

* * *

**  
The Demoness Helped Them To Be Together**

**Chapter 6**

**Why.......Why HIM?**

Kagome felt warmth around her body and woke up seeing a bare chest and blushed. She then remembered what happened last night and nuzzled her face into his chest.

Sesshomaru, who was already awake, thought she was going to scream or realized that she was with HIM and changed her mind, but she surprised him by nuzzling her face into his bare chest. He tightened his arms around her.

"I know you're awake Kagome."

"I'm not awake.............where did you get that idea?" She said teasingly.

Sesshomaru let a chuckle come out and rolled so he was on top. "Just wait till I show who is dominant."

"Oh no you wont, you like me this way," she said with her eyes in a arch.

Sesshomaru bent down and nuzzled where he marked her. "Um......Sessho.........I think we should get dressed." Sesshomaru looked at her. "Inuyasha will come and see what's wrong.........oh no..........I told him that I was taking a bath and you came and........oh no oh no......." Her mouth was covered by a claw finger.

"Calm down Kagome.............I put a sleeping spell on him."

"Really?"

"Really..........." They both got up and got dressed but Sesshomaru let her have his outer kimono top and left his inner kimono on. Kagome put an illusion spell on the kimono and made it so that it was her size and it was light blue instead of red and cherry blossoms everywhere on it.

"I didn't know you could do that."

"Neither did I," she said smiling. "It's always worth trying something new."

Sesshomaru pulled her close to him and bent down and kissed her gently with passion and undemanding. Kagome moaned in his mouth while saying, "Can't.........must.......go before.......Inuyasha gets........suspicious." The kiss soon became a heated one but it was stopped after a minute because Kagome needed to go.

"Make sure no one sees that mark Kagome."

"Don't worry, no one will," she said while smiling.

Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck and then made a graceful leap in the air flying away.

Kagome watched his figure until she couldn't see him anymore and walked back to Inuyasha and the others.

**[::Camp::]**

Kagome arrived just in time when everyone started to wake. "Ohayo everyone."

"Kagome-mama, ohayo," said a cherry fox demon. Shippo leapt up in her arms and hugged her while she ruffled his orange hair.

"Where did you get that kimono Kagome?" asked Inuyasha.

"At a village why? Do you like it?"

"No, in fact, you don't look good," said Inuyasha.

Kagome felt anger and stomped toward him. "Well its better than **YOURS!** So **_sit_**-

_**WHAM!**_ "You bitch!"

"-down and be quiet or I will **_sit_**-

**_WHAM!_** "Whore!"

"-you a lot and you wont be able to **_sit_**-

**_WHAM!_** "Owww.......stop that!"

"-for a **WHOLE** week!"

By now there was a monument of a crater where Inuyasha was in. "I think your kimono is beautiful Kagome-mama."

"Arigato Shippo, at least someone can be nice unlike someone who is in the crater."

[R:SF: Hmm.......I wonder who THAT could be?]

Kagome made breakfast for everyone and they ate around the fire while sitting on logs. Shippo saw something on her neck and jumped on her shoulder and whispering in her ear, "Kagome.........what's that on your neck?"

Kagome stopped eating and looked around to see if anyone heard him but no one did. "I-It's a um..........uh.........." Kagome got up and pretended to walk toward her backpack for something and whispered to Shippo. "It's a matting mark....."

"Oh? From who? Who's my dad?"

Kagome sighed while looking in her backpack for something and said, "Sesshomaru..........."

"S-Sesshomaru? Inuyasha's half-brother? Why?"

Kagome and Shippo didn't notice Inuyasha coming up to her so they kept going....

"Because he loves me............and I love him."

"You love who?"

Kagome stopped looking in her backpack and stood up looking up at Inuyasha. "W-What?"

"You said Because he loves me...........and I love him.......**WHO** do you **LOVE**?"

"Isn't that my business and stop being nosey Inuyasha."

Just then the wind blew her hair and the mark showed and Inuyasha **SAW** it!

"Nani? That's an inu's mark bite!" Inuyasha pulled her to him and moved her raven hair out of his sight and clearly sees the bite mark. "**WHO **did this wrench!?"  
  
"That's non of your business Inuyasha! Its my life not yours! Plus, why would **YOU CARE** anyways!?"  
  
Inuyasha then saw the crescent moon starting to form on her forehead. "It was Sesshomaru! You let him do this to you!"  
  
"Yes I did **LET HIM!** I love him **NOT** you anymore!"  
  
"Like he loves you.........he doesn't **HAVE** any **EMOTIONS!** He's playing with you!"  
  
"If Sesshomaru-sama was playing with her.........then why does she have a **LIFE **mark on her neck?"  
  
"Nani?! A **LIFE** mark!?"  
  
"Hai Inuyasha............that means she will live as long as a youkai does, so she can be his mate forever."  
  
"Miroku is right Inuyasha. That is very rare though, especially for a taiyoukai like him and needs an heir. But does it on a human instead of a full youkai."  
  
"Let me guess..........he got you **THAT** kimono too?"  
  
"No, this is his kimono." The allusion spell fell off and Sesshomaru's outer kimono outfit was shone and Kagome still looked good.........even though it was too large.........  
  
"So you did this last night with **HIM**?"  
  
"Find it out **YOURSELF** Inuyasha!"  
  
"So you did fuck with him last night."  
  
"Inuyasha........."  
  
"**WHAT!**"  
  
"**SIT SIT SIT!**"  
  
**_WHAM  
  
BAM_**

and oh yeah  
  
**_WHAMMY_**

Miroku said while shaking his head, "He never listens does he?"  
  
"Iie..........not at all," said Sango.  
  
Kagome felt a presence coming from the forest and it was a snake demon. "There's a snake youkai coming!"  
  
Inuyasha finally came out of his 5ft crater and got up and walked in front of Kagome protectively but she wouldn't have that and went to the right, having her bow and arrows in her hands. "I can handle myself now Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh! Fine, shi ne if I care!"  
  
The snake demon raced toward Kagome, because she had the jewel shards, but jumped out of the way and shot a sacred arrow at it.  
  
The snake youkai hissed with pain. "You will pay miko! Jussssst wait and ssssee!" The snake demon lunged towards her, and shot poison, from his mouth, at her, but was blocked by a light blue arc.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" Shouted Inuyasha, who thought he was going to kill her but didn't.  
  
Sesshomaru killed the demon with his poison claws and the poison hissed when it touched the scales.  
  
"You fucking bastard! Why did you do that to Kagome!"  
  
"Watch the language little brother............and I did that because she wanted to."  
  
"No really!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"**WHAT** hore!"  
  
Sesshomaru was mad at him but didn't show it but used his demon speed toward him and picked him up with his left arm. "Don't call Kagome a hore. You're the hore that goes with that dead woman," he said hissing with his eyes bloodshot. He dropped Inuyasha to the ground roughly and walked toward Kagome.  
  
"Kagome..." he said softly and his eyes showing emotion. He went behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck where he marked her. "Let's go now."  
  
Kagome smiled and nodded. "Alright, can Shippo come?"  
  
Shippo looked at Kagome and then at Sesshomaru with pleading eyes. "He'll keep Rin company Sess," said Kagome. Sesshomaru gave a small nod and Shippo jumped into Kagome's eyes.  
  
"What! You're not going anywhere wrench!"  
  
"**SIT!**"  
  
**_WHAM_**

"Yes I am! Go ask Kikyou to look for the jewel shards." Kagome got out of Sesshomaru's grasp and put the jewel shards, which were in its container, and put them beside him. She turned toward Sesshomaru and said, "I'm ready now."  
  
Sesshomaru was surrounded with pink and his eyes turned bloodshot and his face became furry. He glowed red and bounced around and landed into his true form.  
  
"S-Sesshomaru is **GIGANTIC!**"  
  
Kagome laughed at his lecture and Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and kneeled down so they could get on.  
  
Kagome got on while Shippo jumped up with 2 leaps and was on his back. When Kagome **FINALLY **on his back, she gasped. "Wow............so high up." Sesshomaru growled playfully and leaped in the air leaving everyone else on the ground. His fur and tail was flying in the wind and Kagome was sitting on his back enjoying it. She unconsciously petted his fur and felt a growl that sounded like a purr.  
  
She didn't it again to make sure she heard it right and he did it again! Kagome giggled and Sesshomaru bucked with playfulness.  
  
"Ahhhhh! Whoa!" said Shippo. "Stop please," he said while almost getting bucking-sick.  
  
[Raye:SesshyFan: - like sea sick on that one episode when he said Inuyasha and he said what and he puked on him -]  
  
Kagome giggled and picked up Shippo in her arms and petted his tail to comfort him.  
  
'Hai..........she will make a lovely mother for our pups............,' thought Sesshomaru, while he was jumping on the clouds gracefully. "Higher," said Shippo and Kagome. Sesshomaru jumped higher and higher.  
  
"This is so much fun! This is better than the amusement park."  
  
"What's an amuse-mint park?"  
  
"It's where you ride rides and have fun Shippo and this is WAY better than that............it's actually better than anything." Sesshomaru had to smile hearing this and went higher and higher into the sky.  
  
**[::Meanwhile::]**  
  
"Kukukukuku..........where did that **MIX-BREED** put me!" Just then Kanna appeared and showed Naraku what was happening.  
  
"So, Sesshomaru and that miko mated and they're now going to the Western Lands? Hmmm............Kanna, go get your sister, Kagura, to use the dance of the dead, on the soldiers that killed Sesshomaru and Inuyasha's father for a war at the Western Lands and where are we Kanna?"  
  
"Beside your fortress master," she said in a soft, no emotion voice. Just then the fog cleared up and Naraku looked around and sure enough he was beside **HIS** fortress and sweatdropped.

Nafyessheseyar: **LMAO**, Naraku sweatdropping is so priceless XD Anyways, review plz!

Click the button

V

V

V

V


	7. Chapter::7::Before::The::War::

Nafyessheseyar: Hey, what do you know? It's 'before' the war chapter XD (hint, hint, nudge, nudge, poke, poke, wink, wink, stab, stab lol)

* * *

**  
The Demoness Helped Them To Be Together**

**Chapter 7**

**Before The War  
**  
  
Sesshomaru was jumping higher and higher on the clouds while Kagome and Shippo having a **GREAT** time.  
  
(R:SF: I know I would if I was riding him)  
  
"This is so much fun!"  
  
"Hai, Shippo it is," said Kagome while petting Sesshomaru's silver, silky fur again, which earned a purr from him. "Are we almost there Kagome- mama?"  
  
"I don't know how much longer it is, Shippo." Kagome looked ahead and saw nothing yet in the horizon and sighed. "I think 15 more minutes Shippo."  
  
"Lets go faster then," said Shippo.  
  
"How about we do-"  
  
Before she could finish, she felt Sesshomaru changed his altitude and looked down. A village was firing arrows at him, sacred arrows at that! 'Oh no, too much of those arrows and it will kill him,' thought Kagome. The village's mikos were firing arrows at him and felt one hit his shoulder and growled. Kagome heard him growl softly and said to him, "Go down and land Sesshomaru!"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her with his bloodshot eyes, and it held worry and confusement in them. "Trust me Sesshomaru, just do it!" Sesshomaru nodded and let his form glide gracefully down to the village and landed without crushing a hut. The mikos took a step back and one of them, who was the oldest, shouted, "What do you want youkai?"  
  
"He doesn't want anything," said Kagome, who was being carefully brought down to the ground by the scruff of her sailor shirt by Sesshomaru's mouth.  
  
The villagers and mikos gasped. "Then what does he want?"  
  
"He's the Lord of the Western Lands. Didn't you see his blue crescent moon?"  
  
The villagers and mikos looked up and sure enough on the inu-youkai a navy crescent moon adorned his forehead in the middle pointing to the right for them and to the left for him.  
  
"Oh, gomen about that.........we barely see the Western Land Lord because well he hates humans."  
  
"Well not **ALL** humans," said a smiling Kagome. She showed them her mark. "He, the Western Lord, marked me."  
  
The villager's jaws **ALMOST** went wide open.  
  
'Did she just **HAVE **to say that?' thought Sesshomaru, who was getting annoyed but felt proud what one of the older mikos said next.  
  
"You're lucky to be his mate. He's a good fighter and a good demon, just like his father."  
  
Kagome smirked. "Oh eheh oh.........when he **WANTS** to be a good demon that is," she said giggling with arched eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru closed his eyes. 'She's pushing my limits...........hmmm.........she will have a **PUNISHMENT** when we get home.'  
  
The older miko chuckled back and signaled the other mikos to put down their bow and arrows and they left. Kagome climbed back on Sesshomaru's back and he leaped gracefully in the air and jumped cloud to cloud in the sky going higher each second.  
  
**::Meanwhile::**  
  
Kanna walked to her sister, Kagura, and told her to use the dance of the dead on the same troops that killed InuTaisho and told her where to find them.  
  
(R:SF: I know Kanna doesn't talk that much but hey, I **MAKE** her talk otherwise she wouldn't get a raise Kanna: yes........I needed that raise, I do all the work. R:SF: okay back to the story!)  
  
Kagura walked out of the fortress and pulled out one of her feathers in her hair, which became a large one and she hopped on it and rode the winds where the army, that killed InuTaisho, were.  
  
**::Western::Lands::**  
  
They finally arrived at their destination and Sesshomaru landed. Kagome and Shippo got off him and felt a gust of wind and Sesshomaru was walking toward them. Kagome looked at the castle and was huge and white! "Wow! It's so big! Did you ever get lost in it once?"  
  
"Yes I have, but that was when I was younger and that's a different story," he said with a voice that said to drop it but Kagome wanted to know.  
  
"Oh come on! Just wait till I get lost and you will laugh at me. So please tell me when?" She said that with puppy dog eyes.  
  
'I must be getting soft.........'he thought. "It was when I was 6 years old and couldn't find my mom's bed chamber and I accidently went the wrong way and found out that Inuyasha was born............" he said with his voice softly but she could of sworn there was sadness in his voice as well.........  
  
"Gomen Sesshomaru," said Kagome.  
  
"Its nothing.........it was a long time ago." Sesshomaru opened the palace door and turned towards them. "If you want, you can have your own bedroom for now until you want to have a bedroom with me. Your kit will also have a bedroom but beside your room or Rin's room."  
  
Just when he said that, Rin came running in and hugged Sesshomaru's leg.  
  
"Sesshomaru-sama came back with a pretty lady?"  
  
Sesshomaru patted her head gently and nodded. "Hai, Rin, she's your new mother."  
  
Rin looked up and saw Kagome and smiled happily, with a tooth smile.  
  
"Kagome is Rin's new okaa-san! And we-"  
  
"Rin."  
  
Rin looked over at Sesshomaru and said the sentence again, "Kagome is my new okaa-san and we can go pick flowers everyday and play tag and have fun and take baths together and-"  
  
'Wow, she's so talkative. How can Sesshomaru take it? Oh well, she is cute saying it like that' thought Kagome.  
  
"-And then I can play with all the brothers and sisters you to will make," she said with a tooth smile.  
  
Now that made Sesshomaru and Kagome blush well not Sesshomaru who just closed his eyes but Kagome was blushing like a cherry! 'On second thought.........'  
  
"Enough Rin, go outside and pick flowers."  
  
"Okay Sesshomaru-sama," said Rin while running down the hallway to the garden  
  
"Oh Kagome-mama can I also go?" asked Shippo.  
  
"I don't see why not Shippo."  
  
"Yay!" Shippo bounced away with Rin into the garden to pick flowers.  
  
"Follow me Kagome." Sesshomaru started to walk in the Eastern part of the castle and opened a door beside his room. "This is going to be your room until you get used............well you get the idea."  
  
Kagome nodded and walked in and gasped. "Wow, so this is what the Lady of the Western Lands get? It's so beautiful!" Sesshomaru walked toward the closet and opened it and it had a lot of kimonos and pulled one that had a silver dog on the back and it was silver and had navy crescent moons and stars. He gave it to Kagome who was looking at it with wide eyes.  
  
"Wow, this must of cost a lot!" She put it on but had trouble with the obi and Sesshomaru helped her with it. Kagome looked in the mirror and she looked absolutely gorgeous! Her raven, silky hair cascaded down her shoulder and brought out her kimono and her sapphire eyes brought out the kimono even more! She saw the crescent moon forming on her forehead and smiled.  
  
Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her petite waist and said softly, "It was my mother's, when she was alive. This was her room also." Sesshomaru nuzzled her neck like a kitten and nipped on her neck where he marked her.  
  
"Really? I bet she was really beautiful too, since you got some looks from her I bet."  
  
Sesshomaru had to smile at that and she gasped. "You smiled! You actually smiled a **REAL** smile! Unlike the times you smile when you're about to kill something or someone!"  
  
"Yeah and?"  
  
"-And you should do it more often! It makes you look handsomer!" Kagome decided to shut her mouth. 'Okay Kaggie, stop intriguing him!'  
  
"So I was handsome before," he asked playfully.  
  
"Ehhh..........um.........ehhehyes." she said the last part fast.  
  
"Come again?"  
  
"I said yes."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Oohhh! You're making me stressed!"  
  
"So it would seem," he said while turning her around towards him and kissed her, making her grab the cloth above his non-armored shoulders trying not to fall. Sesshomaru smirked at the reaction he did to her and deepened it, making her moan his name.  
  
"I'll be in my study, if you want something, just come to me, he said between the kisses. Kagome pulled away and looked at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
"And if you **CAN'T** give it to me?"  
  
Sesshomaru looked at her, curious what she was referring to. "Nani?"  
  
Kagome burst out laughing. "You should've seen your face Sesshou! It was priceless." She now her hand to her mouth while laughing uncontrollably.  
  
Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes toward her playfully and walked by her and just when she thought he was gone, he pounced on her and they landed on the wooden floor, his tail cushioning their fall.  
  
"Sesshomaru! You jerk!"  
  
"Oh, so I'm a jerk now am I?"  
  
"Yes! You just pounced on me! What am I supposed to do?"  
  
"Stay still so I can punish you."  
  
"P-Punish me?! What did I do?"  
  
"Oh you know what you did. You talked about what I did to you to the mikos and villagers a moment ago."  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"So.........you will have a **PUNISHMENT** for doing that"  
  
"And this punishment would be?"  
  
Sesshomaru smirked evilly.  
  
"Oh no! Don't you dare touch me!"  
  
"I'm already am."  
  
"Oohhh! You're evil!" Kagome pushed him off her and started to run **PLAYFULLY** out of the room.  
  
Sesshomaru smirked again, which was becoming a habit, and used his demon speed going after her. "A chase is it? Well, lets see who wins this cat and mouse."  
  
**::Meanwhile::**  
  
Kagura found the remains of the army that Naraku send her to find and used the Dance of the Dead, and the army came back to life and brought them to Naraku's fortress.  
  
"There you are Naraku, the army that killed InuTaisho."  
  
"Kukukukuku.........excellent work Kagura. We will start the war...........tonight." Kagura bowed and said, "Yes Naraku." 'He is so stupid and a baka! Sesshomaru and his army, along with Kagome now, will beat this army. But something is up his sleep and I don't know **WHAT** it is! Someday Naraku, someday, I will be free from your clutches!'

* * *

Nafyessheseyar: Okay I know I said that Kagome was going to have their pup but I couldn't since that the war will be SO long, so I'm going to have the **WHOLE** war next chapter and the pup after the war or the next chapter after the next chapter well anyways, that's it ja ne everyone and remember, **SESSHOMARU** loves ya Just kidding have a great week/month/**WHENEVER** you read this lol 


	8. Chapter::8::The::War::

Nafyessheseyar _(plays her clarinet the war song)_ It's now time for the war chappie! This is the longest chapter of the story, so feel special XD

* * *

**The Demoness Helped Them To Be Together**

**Chapter 8**

**The War**

Sesshomaru was chasing Kagome in the castle, and was having fun actually. "You're going easy on me Sesshomaru!"

"Do you WANT me to go easy on you?"

"Iie."

"Suit yourself," he said and went faster and caught up with Kagome.

"Oh second thought……….oh my god whats that?" Kagome pointed at the wall and Sesshomaru turned and saw………nothing……….and Kagome took off running faster.

"That was the OLDEST trick in the book!" Kagome said while laughing and running at the same time talking. Her raven hair was flowing behind her while her kimono was doing the same.

Sesshomaru smirked and used his demon speed towards her. Kagome felt him closer and stepped to the side and stopped while he went past her, looking at her with widen eyes.

Kagome giggled and waved her hand at him, who stopped 10ft away from her. "Hello over there………," she said while giggling.

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes playfully and let his instincts take over him, which cause his eyes to go red, fangs longer, red stripes jagged, and his claws lengthened. Kagome knew he let his instincts take over him but still took a step back. Sesshomaru took a step forward then another and another and then sped toward her with speed he could never reach before.

Kagome made an eek sound and turned around running, for her dear life. Her aura didn't have no fear but playfulness and excitement.

"Now that's not fair Sesshomaru!"

"Who said anything fair," he asked with a hissing and husky voice, that was enough to make any girl melt to the floor like ice turning to water.

Kagome turned a left, then a right, another right and kept on running. Sesshomaru was getting closer to her and smirking at that thought to, his mind in the gutter to punish her….

Kagome suddenly saw a dead ahead and skidded to a stop before she ran into the wall. She turned around quickly and saw a flash of white and ducked and went through his legs and started to run again.

**(R:SF: Fooled ya there, ne?)**

Kagome laughed. "Can't get me now can you top dog?"

"We'll see about that my mate."

Kagome eeped and ran faster but was suddenly faced by a dead end again and didn't have enough time to turn and his body was pushed against her.

"Like I said, I will get you eventually," he said, still with huskiness in his voice.

"Sess, you're REALLY scaring me with that voice."

Sesshomaru let out a chuckle and kissed her, his fangs that were still long, grazed her lips gently. Kagome moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her.

"Mmmm.........you're so sweet Kagome." Sesshomaru deepened the kiss but pulled back from sensing a lot of DEMONS near by!

"Nani? What is it Sesshomaru?"

"Demons...........they're approaching." Suddenly, in his mind, something clicked! It was the same smell of the ones that killed his father! Sesshomaru growled and his eyes went bloodshot, his fangs and claws lengthened and his strips went jagged.

"Iie! NO! How did they become alive again?!" Sesshomaru said hissing with loath and rage.

"Who are you talking about Sesshomaru?" Kagome put her hand on his arm to try and calm him but it didn't work.

"They are the ones that attacked these lands and killed my father for mating a ningen!"

Kagome flinched at his voice that was like a voice of a killer................a bloodthirsty killer.

"Sesshomaru, I think Naraku is behind this because Kagura has the power to make the dead alive once again. But I know she doesn't want to, she wants to be free."

Sesshomaru looked down at her. "Its not that……….its just that……….." he sighed and leaned his lips to her ear. "It's just that, this is how my father died from taking a ningen."

"But Sesshomaru, I'm no ORDINARY human remember? I'm a MIKO! I can kick those youkai's ass's easily before they say die!"

Sesshomaru chuckled. "That's what I like about you. Always confident………."

Kagome blushed. "Ehhhhh……….if I wasn't confident, then I would never fight against the youkai."

"True." Sesshomaru suddenly smelled the scent of the pup! It was a boy! Sesshomaru smiled at that and Kagome noticed it……..majorly.

"Nani is it?"

"You have a boy in your womb."

"A boy! Awesome!" She said while giggling. "It's a hanyou right?"

"Hai, and the rest will be all full. But, this one might be the heir."

"Yeah and?"

"Well, he's a hanyou. Some of the lords might challenge him for our lands."

"I'm sure he'll be trained by his handsome, awesome fighter, father," she said with her eyes in a arch.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes while smiling. "So it would seem."

**(::Meanwhile::)**

"Kagura!"

There was a gust of wind and Kagura appeared. "Yes Naraku?"

"Get ready to make them attack."

"Hai Naraku." Kagura flew up to a cliff, using the wind for guidance, so she could see what was going on when the war was occurring.

**(::Back To Sesshomaru and Kagome::)**

Sesshomaru growled. Kagome felt a cold presence.

"Naraku!" said Sesshomaru with his voice in a hiss. He stopped a servant, who was walking down the hallway. "Go get the soldiers quickly!"

"Yes milord," said the servant and started running to the soldier's headquarters.

"Kagome, I need you to say here, where it is safe."

"Iie! I'm going to help."

"Kagome, I don't want you and our pup to die."

"I won't and neither will our pup. I promise Sesshomaru."

"Alright, but if you die, I will regret it."

"Let's hope that won't happen." Sesshomaru ordered another servant to go get some bow and arrows for Kagome. When Kagome received them, she tested the bow's string, to see if it was good and it was. "I'm ready."

Sesshomaru pushed open the front door and walked where the army was, with Kagome beside him. The army following them as well.

Naraku saw them and laughed. "So, you finally fucked with that miko? She's fun isn't she?"

"Silence half-breed."

Naraku chuckled. "My, my, aren't we protective? Kagura!"

Kagura made a signal from her fan and the army ran forward. Sesshomaru's army fan forward too and the war finally began!

Sesshomaru sheathed Toukijin and swished it at the youkai that was in front of him. Kagome was on a cliff, shooting sacred arrows at the youkai. The arrow's whizzed through the air and screams could be heard from the youkais who got in the way of it.

Naraku smirked. 'After a while both of them will tire and I will kill them and take the lands!'

Suddenly, a black wolf appeared who had fiery markings on her, jumped beside Kagome. "Hey Kagome, hop on."

"Raye? Is that you?"

"Yep, come on, before these goons get stupider."

Kagome laughed and climbed on. Raye shrank her wolf form to the size of Kirara's larger form, so Kagome good fire the arrows easier.

Naraku growled. 'It's that mix-breed!' Kagura! Attack that black wolf, NOW!"

Kagura used dance of the dragon at Raye but Raye dodged it. Raye jumped in the air, while Kagome was holding on.

Sesshomaru growled and flew at Kagura and slashed at her with his sword but she dodged it. Naraku started to laugh.

"You've become to slow Sesshomaru. Maybe your feelings for that damn miko, has changed you."

"Enough! I will kill you and make sure you will suffer!"

"Think again Sesshomaru. I will kill Kagome and your pup as well!"

Sesshomaru growled and his claws lengthened. "You will not touch for what is mine!" He lunged toward Naraku, with speed he couldn't reach in his normal state and sliced Naraku's arm, but it regenerated back to normal.

"You can't kill me Sesshomaru. With the almost finished Shikon jewel, I can re-heal myself."

Sesshomaru suddenly smelled scents that he was grateful that they came.

"Think again you bastard! Fire Breather Soul Stealer!" Naraku was pushed back from his attack but regenerated……….again

Naraku started laughing. "Fool, just like I said to your brother, I can re-heal myself."

Raye flew toward Naraku with Kagome on her back. "It's HALF-brother!" Kagome fired an arrow at Naraku, which hit him on the arm. Naraku hissed and said, "Kagura! Now!"

Kagura let the youkais run toward them and Naraku appeared beside Kagura. "Let's see them take this shall we?"

'Yes, and then you will be dead and I will be free!' Kagura thought.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha fought with their claws while Sango used her boomerang, Miroku his staff, Kagome was on the ground, beside Sesshomaru, firing her arrows, and Shippo was on Raye, who was in human form, fighting with her claws.

"There's to many!"

"Keh, then use your sword Raye!"

"I can't!"

"Why?"

"It's somewhere in the battlefield." Raye suddenly hears a scream. "I think that's where my sword is, hold on tight Shippo!"  
Raye used her whip, which cut off the legs, arms, and heads of the youkai, making their blood splattering it everywhere. "Man, there blood is sickening. Now where is it? Ah ha! There it is." Raye put up her hand and it glowed yellow and the sword did also. It flew past the youkais, making them die also. The sword went into her hand and just in time, she sliced at a youkai that was going to slice her.

"I don't think so you asshole!" She raised her sword above her head and sliced it down on his head, making his body splatter blood and his cry rang in the air. "Eww gross! It's going to take weeks to get this stench off! Damnit."

Inuyasha was getting tired and his claws were getting bloodier and bloodier so he sheathed Tetsusaiga and tried to do the Kaze no Kizu but it didn't work!

"What the hell? Stupid sword! I can't see the wind scar!"

Sesshomaru heard his brother and suddenly saw a youkai about to attack him. He used his demon speed and killed the youkai before it could attack him.

"What is it?"

"Tetsusaiga, it's not responding to me!"

"I know how you feel." Sesshomaru said, referring to Tenseiga.

"What are we going to do?"

"Sesshomaru! Watch out!"

Sesshomaru saw a sacred arrow fly at him and dodged it. Inuyasha did the same.

"What the?"

They looked around but Kikyou was nowhere in sight.

"If Kikyou didn't do it then…………."

They suddenly heard Naraku laughing. "Kikyou isn't here, but I also got some men who can fire sacred arrows."

Kagome gasped. "Oh no…………."

Naraku smirked down at Kagome. "Yes, now you see little miko, that I can kill your mate and his brother."

Inuyasha and Sesshomaru said both at the same time. "Half!"

Naraku rolled his eyes. "Whatever! What are ya'll standing around for? Fight them!"

The army of youkai started attacking them again.

Kagome saw a scared arrow fly at Sesshomaru and was about to block it but a purple arrow blocked it. She looked up and saw Kikyou.

"Kikyou? Why are you here?"

"To get my revenge on that sick bastard Naraku!"

Kikyou ran down the hill and stood beside Kagome. "Ready Kagome?"

"You, you said my name Kikyou."

"You earned my respect oh and Kagome?"

"Hai?"

"Lets kick Naraku's ass once and for all!"

Kagome nodded and they both fired their sacred arrows at the youkai.

"No! This wasn't supposed to happen!"

Kagura smirked mentally.

"Stupid damn sword! Why wont you work?"

Myouga appeared out of nowhere again and said, "Inuyasha, give the sword to your brother."

"Nani?! Why?

"The sword isn't responding because you arnt protecting no one, just yourself. Now Sesshomaru-sama is, he is protecting Kagome."

Inuyasha looked at his brother, who was fighting beside Kagome, keeping her safe.

"I guess your right Myouga, and by the way, how did you get here?"

"Uhhh……well uh……that doesn't matter right now! Give him the sword."

"Okay, okay, keep your legs on. Oi! Sesshomaru! Catch!"

Sesshomaru turned at his name and saw Inuyasha throw the sword at him. He caught it with ease and it didn't burn him amazingly!

"It isn't responding to me and plus, you're protecting Kagome!"

Sesshomaru nodded and turned back to fighting the youkai.

Kagome saw Tetsusaiga in Sesshomaru's sword.

"Sess? Did Inuyasha give it to you?"

"I'm protecting you Kagome, because I love you."

Kagome smiled and said, "Hurry, use the Kaze no Kizu."

Sesshomaru nodded and found the wind scar for the youkai army. He slashed the sword diagonally and it killed most of the army.

"It's not enough."

"Hey! Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru turned to Raye, who was protecting the others. "Give her Tenseiga! Let her shoot it from the bow! It will purify the youkai with her miko powers!"

Sesshomaru sheathed Tenseiga and gave it to Kagome. Kagome had heard Raye, and put it on the bow, putting her miko powers in it and shot it.

The Tenseiga went straight through the army and straight toward Naraku as well!

Naraku dodged it but it went straight after him!

"The sword! It's following him!"

"Did you do that Kagome?"

"N-No, I don't know how to do that at all."

"The sword told you mentally to do it," said Kikyou. "You're the Tetsusaiga's and Tenseiga's mistress."

"How do you know this stuff Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked.

"Their father told me in hell."

Everyone had widened eyes, well except Sesshomaru, who kept himself in control.

"You saw my father Kikyou?"

"Hai Inuyasha. He also told me that Sesshomaru and Kagome must kill Naraku."

Sesshomaru saw Naraku coming towards them and growled.

"So, you destroyed my army?"

"Where's my sword half-breed?"

"Oh you mean this on my back?" The Tenseiga flew to Kagome and she held it to her and Sesshomaru held her to him.

"How nice, Sesshomaru and the little miko beside each other…………."

"Mu Ne Sai Naraku! Go to hell!" Kagome shouted. "Oh wait, you already did."

Naraku lunged toward her with haste but Sesshomaru used Tetsusaiga's ultimate attack before Naraku could attack Kagome.

"Now Kagome!" Kikyou said.

Kagome slashed Tenseiga at Naraku with her miko powers on the sword. Both swords glowed lightblue and they pulsed with their handler's heartbeat.

"Shi Ne Naraku!" Sesshomaru and Kagome said together.

"Ahhhhh! No! This couldn't happen!" Naraku died and the Shikon no Tama floated to Kagome.

Kagome touched it and she purified it. "We did it. We actually beat him."

Sesshomaru kissed Kagome, same as Inuyasha with Kikyou, Miroku with Sango and Raye well………..she just hugged Shippo

**(R:SF: lol)**

Kagome broke the kiss and walked to Kikyou. "I will give you part of my soul, since you need a second chance with Inuyasha."

"Really? Oh arigato Kagome!" Kikyou hugged Kagome gently. "We're going to be sister-in-laws."

"I'll like that Kikyou," she said smiling. Kagome put the Shikon no Tama above her head and said, "I wish that Kikyou will have a little piece of my soul, so she can live with Inuyasha and have a family of their own!"

The Shikon no Tama shimmered and a soul escaped Kagome and went inside Kikyou. Her skin was warm and her eyes were no longer filled with hate and coldness.

"It worked!"

Kagome smiled and felt two strong arms go around her. "My brother will be happy again Kagome."

"I know Sesshomaru, that's why I did it." Sesshomaru spun her around and kissed her. Tenseiga and Tetsusaiga made an "X" and they floated toward Toukijin and destroyed it."

Suddenly everyone heard words come from the sword's aura…

"I will leave you master, for you have showed me something…I will not kill for I am finished."

"Interesting…" said Sesshomaru. "I wonder what that could have been?"

Kagome started to laugh.

**(::At the Castle::)**

"You can live here brother if you want."

"Iie, Kikyou and I will be in Keade's village."

"Alright, suit yourself," said Sesshomaru.

"Oi, tell us when the pup is born."

Kagome blushed and Sesshomaru said, "Oh don't worry, SHE will."

"Hey! Well, anyways, you too Inuyasha and Kikyou."

Kikyou blushed as well. "Oh you're going to get it Kagome."

Kikyou and Kagome laughed together.

"Do you understand them at all brother?"

"Iie, not at all little brother."

Inuyasha nodded. "That's what I thought."

"Well, good luck with your family."

"Yeah you too. Hey, we actually had a conversation."

"So it would seem."

Inuyasha laughed. "How long has that been?"

"Since you were 15 and I 18."

"Wow, now I'm 19 and you're 22! Do you know how old Kagome is?"

"Hai, she's 19."

"Well, take good care of her."

"I'll die for her Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru shocked.

"Nani?"

"You said my name!"

Sesshomaru smiled a real smile. "Hai, I did."

"Well, see ya Sesshomaru and have fun with that brat of yours in Kagome." Inuyasha walked toward Kikyou and Kagome.

"Same with you Inuyasha, same as you." He walked toward Kagome and they said their farewells to everyone. Shippo got to stay with Kagome and Sesshomaru. Inuyasha had Kikyou again and Raye went back to the Eastern Lands and made them PROMISE to tell her when their pup was born.

The sky turned to night and Sesshomaru and Kagome were in their bed. "Sesshomaru, I'm glad I met you."

"Same as I Kagome, same as I."

"Remember when we first met? That was so funny."

"Hai, I tried to kill you so many times."

"But you didn't succeed at all."

Sesshomaru chuckled. "That's true. Your archery got better, I noticed during the war."

"I probably couldn't hit someone like you still."

"True……….true."

"Remember when I pulled out Tetsusaiga at your father's grave?"

"Hai, I was very shocked at that."

"You were?"

"Enough of this, lets do SOMETHING." Sesshomaru said with an EVIL smirk.

"And what would be my inu-mate?"

"Another pup, my miko-mate."

"Hmmm………if you are good."

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in shock and Kagome started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What is so amusing Kagome?"

"I caught you off guard again!" Kagome said still laughing.

"Well let's change that shall we?"

Sesshomaru leaned down and kissed her and they did another NIGHT of lovemaking. Only this time, no worry for evil, for the enemy was gone for good…………….

* * *

Nafyessheseyar: Wow, wasn't that long or what? LMAO, anyways, review or you won't get the next chapter hehehehe, if three or more reviews, I'll post the next chap up Ja ne!

Click the button of course if you want the next chappie of this story XD

V

V

V

V

V


	9. Chapter::9::The::Newborn::Heir::

Nafyessheseyar: Wow, it's now time for chapter 9! Woohoo!

* * *

**The Demoness Helped Them To Be Together**

**Chapter 9**

**The Newborn Heir**

Kagome opened her sapphire eyes and got adjusted to the light. She buried her face deeper in the bare chest beside her and sighed.

Sesshomaru tighten his grip on her and nipped on her neck where he marked her.

"Mmmm………ohayo Sesshou…………" said Kagome, while moaning from his touch.

"Ohayo Kagome."

Kagome leaned back on the pillow and looked in his warm, golden eyes. "So, what are we going to do today? Besides mating again………"

Sesshomaru pouted playfully and pulled her to him.

"And why not?"

"We can't just stay in here all day mating!" Kagome said teasingly to him.

"Oh, yes we can."

"Well I'm not going to, its just not-"

Suddenly the door opened and Shippo and Rin ran in.

"Wake up Kagome-mama!"

"Wake up okka-san!"

Kagome covered herself with the sheets and so did Sesshomaru.

"I'm already up you two."

""Yay! Let's go play then!" Rin said, with a toothy grin.

"Alright. Just let me get changed."

"Okay Kagome-mama. Come on Rin, let's wait downstairs for them," said Shippo.

Rin nodded and they both ran out, leaving their parents ALONE again.

Kagome got up and went toward the closet. "Ohhh what to wear. Hmmmm………..how about this one?" Kagome pulled one out that was lightblue with cherry blossoms, silver moons and stars and a giant white dog on the back.

Sesshomaru smiled. "Hai, so others will know that you are mine."

Kagome glared at him playfully and put it on. Sesshomaru just put on his SAME general outfit but didn't put on his armor but he did put on his sash. They walked downstairs and they were both dragged out by Shippo and Rin outside. "Shippo is it!"

Shippo laughed and chased Rin around the field.

"Come on Sess. You're going to play with us."

"Oh no I'm not. Its not myself."

"Oh really? It wasn't yourself to do it with a human either."

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome. "That's because you were different from any other humans."

"So was Rin?"

"She just helped me when I was injured after Inuyasha did the Kaze no Kizu. I told her to go away but she wouldn't. After I was healed, I looked for Jaken but I suddenly smelt her blood and went towards it. I came upon her body and saw that she was dead. Tenseiga pulsed beside me, I didn't know why, but it told me to heal her so I did. After that, she's been following me everywhere. I still don't understand WHY she does."

Kagome laughed. "She followed you because you saved her life."

"I didn't save her life, Tenseiga jus-"

"No, you WANTED to heal her. If you didn't want to, then it would've of pulsed."

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at her. "How do you know about these things?"

"Well, you know when you gave me Tenseiga to fire Naraku with?"

"Hai, and?"

"Well, it told me all stuff about you…………"

"Really?"

"I'm not lying here! Why would I lie something like that?!"

Sesshomaru chuckled at her anger. "You know, you look beautiful when you get angry."

"Eh………oh your hopeless."

Suddenly Shippo pounced on Kagome.

**_!PLOP!_**

Kagome was on the ground on her back and Shippo was on her stomache.

"You're it Kagome," he said smiling down at her.

"I am? Well…………you better start running!"

"Ahhhh!" Shippo hopped off of Kagome and started to run.

"Come back here you little kitsune!"

"You can't catch me Kagome-mama!"

"Oh? Let's see about that!"

Sesshomaru watched them from affair. He smiled. 'She'll be perfect. I'm lucky to have her.' Suddenly, he felt a body push down his to the ground. His golden eyes widened in shock and his kimono's sleeves, sash, tail and his silver hair, flowed up when he went down to the ground.

"Caught you off guard again Sess," said a sweet, yet laughing voice.

He blinked his eyes and looked at the face that pushed him down.

"You're it Sess!" Kagome got up and started running away from him.

Sesshomaru smirked evily and used his demon speed. He went after Kagome but she kept on tricking him.

"What's wrong Sesshou? Can't catch me?" Kagome said while giggling.

"I think not." Sesshomaru's shoes pushed off the ground and he tackled her form.

Kagome gasped when she felt his strong built body go on her back and they fell to the ground.

"You cheated!"

"I did not."

"Did too!"

"Did not"

"Did too fluffy!"

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes and was about to say something back to her when suddenly they heard complete laughter from the children and they both got EVIL ideas. Sesshomaru helped Kagome up and they both ran toward Shippo and Rin, who squealed and ran from them.

"Come here you little fox!" Kagome yelled playfully.

Sesshomaru was chasing after Rin, who was having good time with her father, since he hadn't done this AT ALL!

"Sesshomaru-sama can't catch me! I run to fast!" Rin said while laughing.

Kagome finally got Shippo down and was tickling him so hard. Sesshomaru picked Rin up and walked toward Kagome, who was still tickling Shippo.

Shippo had tears running down his check from laughing so hard.

"I give up Kagome-mama! Hahahahahahaha!" Kagome stopped tickling him and stood up, wiping her kimono clean, well tried too. Sesshomaru's tail pulled Kagome to him and he kissed her, not caring if the kids saw. Rin hugged Sesshomaru and buried her face in his chest. Shippo hopped on Kagome's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek against hers.

If anyone would fall upon them, they will see this happy couple with happy kids.

Kagome and Sesshomaru broke apart and started to walk inside of the castle. Rin jumped out of Sesshomaru's arms and ran with Shippo, who hopped off Kagome's shoulder, to the gardens.

Kagome flopped down on a cushion that was in the family room. "Whoo! I'm tired." She was still catching her breath from running AND when Sesshomaru kissed her. She suddenly felt her stomach hurt and squeezed her sapphire eyes shut.

Sesshomaru noticed this and felt her pain.

"Nani?"

"T-The pup..........I think it's ready to......... come out." Kagome said, while taking deep breaths in and out.

Sesshomaru picked her up bridal style, and used his demon speed to the birth room. Katrina, the one who helps bring pups in the world, was there already. He put her on the bed and Katrina walked over.

Kagome was breathing heavily and was in pain, Sesshomaru could sense it.

"Sesshomaru-sama, will you please leave the room and wait outside? I will send a servant to you when the pup is born."

Sesshomaru nodded and walked out.

Katrina turned back to Kagome and said, "Just keep breathing equally and everything will come out smoothly."

Kagome nodded.

**(R:SF: I'm lazy to do the details and I want to finish this chapter in a hurry)**

After Kagome pushed, screamed and pushed and screamed some more, the pup finally came out.

"It's a hanyou milady." Katrina said and handed the pup to Kagome, who sat up against the headboard.

The hanyou pup had silver hair and black ears that had silver at the tip. His eyes were gold and little flecks of sapphire in them. He had a tail too, but was shaped like a wolf's tail instead and it was the same color as Sesshomaru's. He had the crescent moon on his forehead but had sapphire strips on his wrists and cheeks.

He looked around and saw Kagome. He snuggled into her and his tail going around her wrist.

Kagome smiled, hell, she had to, to his cuteness!

Katrina opened the door and told Sesshomaru to come in.

Sesshomaru walked in and smiled. He walked toward Kagome and their son.

"You want to hold him Sess?" Kagome handed their pup to Sesshomaru, who took him gently and held him just right.

Sesshomaru watched the pup as the he found a strand of his hair and started chewing on it with his little, white fangs. Kagome went into fits of giggles.

Sesshomaru growled playfully to their pup, which snuggled into his chest and started to sleep.

Kagome smiled and asked, "What should his name be?"

"Hmmmm…………I don't know, you?"

Kagome thought for a name for their pup. After a minute of thinking, she gasped and said, "Kenshi!"

Katrina and Sesshomaru looked at her confused.

"It means Dog Tooth………….its perfect!"

Katrina nodded, "Hai, it does Kagome-sama."

Sesshomaru handed Kenshi to Kagome and kissed her. "I love it, just like I love you."

Kagome blushed and smiled. Sesshomaru went behind her and watched over Kagome's shoulder at their little Kenshi, who was having fun with his tail.

"He will be a great warrior and Lord………….just like his father."

"And also will have his looks from his mother." Sesshomaru and Kagome looked at each other and smiled. Golden and sapphire orbs were filled with love.

Katrina smiled when they looked at each other with love in their eyes. "He will also have the skill of a miko as well."

Kagome looked at Katrina. "He will?"

"Hai, I can smell it."

Sesshomaru sniffed and smelled it right then and their. "Hai, you can. You're going to have to train him koi."

Kagome pouted and then remembered something. "We have to tell Raye and the others. Remember?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Great. They're going to annoy me."

"But that's the best part! Seeing your annoyed face." Kagome said while smiling.

"Oh? Well it's getting late Kagome."

Kenshi suddenly yawned, his cute little fangs, glistening in the moonlight.

"Yep, especially for Kenshi." Sesshomaru and Kagome walked together to their room. Kagome put Kenshi in the middle, his tail curled up to his face like a cat. Kagome and Sesshomaru were beside him, making it seem like they will protect him forever.

Kenshi snuggled close to his dad and heard his father's heartbeat and went sound to sleep.

Sesshomaru pulled Kagome closer to him, and they both kissed. They broke the kiss and fell asleep in dreamland…………as for Kenshi, he was dreaming of chasing butterflies in a field.

* * *

Nafyessheseyar: Awww ain't Kenshi cute? He's mine though, because I MADE him hahahaha! You may draw him and post it on or any other artwork place you are joined/find, but tell me where the link is to the artwork, so I can see my little Kenshi that I made hehehehe 


	10. Chapter::10::Mysterious::Creature::Enter...

Nafyessheseyar: Hey, here is chap 10 now a long story ne? Well, I have one word for ya'll.......enjoy! Also, the 'creature' enters at the end lol stupid eh?

* * *

**The Demoness Helped Them To Be Together**

**Chapter 10**

**Mysterious Creature Enters**

Kenshi was already up, trying to get his parents up by crawling on them or wiping his tail against there noses. Well to Sesshomaru, it worked and he sneezed and woke up. Kenshi was sitting down with his feet out to the side and his hands in the middle.

**(R:SF: So kawaii!!!! (squeals) And Kenshi is mine)**

"Kenshi...........wake up your mother."

Kenshi nodded and tickled Kagome on the check with his tail, and she woke up too. "What am I going to do with you two? Always ganging up on me with those TAILS?!

"Hai...."

"Uh huh Kassan."

Kagome smiled and picked up Kenshi. "You've been a naughty pup.........now what do I have to punish you with? Oh I know! A bath......."

Kenshi's eyes widened. "Iie! Not a bath! Noooooooo!"

"Oh yes, with soap and everything........."

Kagome and the squirreling, hyper, hanyou oh and yeah the HEIR to the Western Lands, went inside the bathroom, while Sesshomaru was chuckling.

**(::After Kenshi's Bath::)**

The bathroom door opened and a clean Kenshi in Kagome arms was mad. "I hate baths......."

"Then don't wake me up when your Tousan tells you to," she said while giving Sesshomaru a playfully glare.

"Oh and by the way Kagome, you might want to TELL your friends that Kenshi is born........."

"Ehhh...........oh my god, I forgot all about that!"

Kagome wrote 3 papers to Inuyasha and Kikyou, Miroku and Sango and Raye, saying that Kenshi was born. Sesshomaru gave them to a messenger and the messenger delivered them as soon as possible.

Suddenly after 2 minutes, Raye appeared before Kagome and it scared her.

"Ahhhh! Raye don't do that!"

"Gomen Kagome. So, where is Kenshi?"

Kenshi hops on Raye's head. "Kassan who this?"

"That's Raye, our neighbor......."

"And do I look like a chair to you Kenshi?"

"Yup........a tall one........"

"Hmmm............well I wont be anymore......" Raye grabbed Kenshi and started tickling him on the bed.

Kenshi started laughing and while he did, his fangs showed when he opened his mouth. Raye stopped tickling him and said, "Now, don't stand or sit on my head alright Kenshi? Or you will get TICKLED even more."

Kenshi nodded. "Alright Raye............."

Raye sniffed the air and smirked. "Looks like the others are here.........."

"Oh great..........more company."

They both burst out laughing and walked out of the room to the front of the castle, with Kenshi behind them walking on all fours.

**(R:SF: Cute eh? I think it is and his silver wolfish tail behind him .)**

Inuyasha and the others were waiting there. "Hey ya'll!"

They all stopped talking and Sango ran toward her and hugged her. "Oh Kagome, you're so beautiful in that kimono!"

"Arigato Sango, I haven't seen you since after the war!"

"I know and............."

"Hey what about us Kagome?" Inuyasha said.

Kagome smiled and dragged Sango with her to the others. "Kikyou? Is that you?"

Kikyou was in a blue and white miko outfit and had her hair flow freely down her back, unlike the other times it was up.

"Hai, Kagome, it's me."

"You're so pretty!"

"You were right, those old miko outfits were plain boring. Now every miko is wearing these colors."

"Cool!"

"So where is your little brat Kagome," asked Inuyasha.

Kenshi hopped on Inuyasha's head and bit Inuyasha's ears gently.

"Hes right on you Inuyasha-baka," said Raye.

"Ha, ha, ha! I forgot how to laugh!"

"Uncle Inuyasha has silver ears!"

Raye, Sango, Kikyou and Raye giggled at what Kenshi said.

Inuyasha grabbed Kenshi and put him on the floor. Kenshi went down on all fours and sat down like a regular dog.

"Now that's funny.............did you teach him that Sesshomaru?"

"Iie, he doesn't it by himself and you did that as well Inuyasha."

Kagome and the others were trying to hold a laugh.

"What? I did? When?!"

"When you were 205 years old and that's 5 years old in human years and in the kitchen."

"Keh, whatever........"

Kenshi hopped unto Kikyou and climbed to her shoulder, tickling her a bit.

"Ohh you're tickling me Kenshi," said Kikyou while giggling.

"You should see him this morning, waking me up with that tail of his."

Kenshi smiled innocently. "Tousan made me!"

"Uh huh, Kenshi, sureeeeee."

"Okay enough of this, how about I do something special for Kenshi, eh?"

"Alright," said Kagome.

Raye smirked and waved her right claw in front of her and she turned into Kenshi! The same size and features!

"Oh.........my...........god Raye! That is so cool!"

"Hai, I know..........I can also do you!" Raye waved her claw again and turned into Kagome.

"Wow! She's my evil twin! Ahhhh!"

"Mwahahaha yes, I am your evil twin!" Raye waved her claw again and became Inuyasha!

"Look at me, I'm Inuyasha, and I have a wonderful wife named Kikyou."

Everyone except........well........Sesshomaru and Inuyasha laughed. For Sesshomaru it was beneath him and Inuyasha, well he was mad.

"Oh and almost forgot!" **(DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNN)** Raye waved her claw again and turned into the demon lord we all know and LOVE!

Sesshomaru lifted an eyebrow at Raye. "Very interesting.........even though I know you can do that.........."

"Don't talk to me like that."

Kagome and Kikyou got up and walked toward Raye and ran their fingers through Raye's (shape of Sesshomaru) hair and started giggling.

"Hmmm........what do you think Kagome?"

"Very sexy Raye, and oh yeah, handsome as well!" Kagome said with a wink.

Raye chuckled and turned back. "Come on Kenshi, let's go outside and play eh?"

"Okay!"

Kenshi jumped on Raye's shoulder and they went outside. Raye turned into a unicorn and Kenshi rode on her.

"Weeeeeeeeeeee! Raye, this is fun!"

"Glad you like it Kenshi...........want to go faster?"

"Hai!"

Her unicorn black legs stretched out and she went faster. Her horn sparked brown and log jumps appeared and she jumped over them.

"Wow! That was fun! Again! Again!"

Raye jumped again and oh yeah and again. Kenshi was having a great time riding Raye until there was a howl in the forest. Raye stopped I mean stopped suddenly. Where her hooves were was a mountain of dirt and grass which was as the size of a notebook!

"Come on Raye, go!"

Raye's unicorn ears moved forward toward the forest and jumped out of the way when a yellow wolf jumped toward them. Raye transformed her unicorn form to her larger one.

"Raye, I found you.............."

"You........"

* * *

Nafyessheseyar: Oh no! Who is the mysterious wolf that is about to show himself? hehehe you have to find out next time 


	11. Chapter::11::The::Fight::of::Two::Wolves...

Nafyhsseseyar: Hey everyone! Here is the next chappie

* * *

**The Demoness Helped Them To Be Together**

**Chapter 11**

**The Fight of Two Wolves**

Raye stayed where she was in her unicorn form while the mysterious voice said her name.

"Raye, I finally found you." A yellow wolf demon came out of the forest. His red eyes looked at Raye, who was glaring at him. "Why do you run away from me Raye?"

"Because you're a bastard and all you want is to mate with me only,_only_ for powerful pups you baka."

The yellow wolf went toward Raye but she transformed into her wolf form as well. Kenshi jumped off Raye and was caught by Kagome who went back to Sesshomaru's side.

"Um, who is that?"

"Hmm? Oh, that's Takeso. He wants to be Raye's mate but you already know why she doesn't want to." Kagome nodded her head.

"Right......"

Sesshomaru and Kagome turned their heads back to the two wolves. Raye's black and fiery form was towering over Takeso and they were attacking each other.

Raye took in a deep breath and blew, which made fire go toward Takeso, who jumped out of the way while biting her leg. Raye growled at him and sunk her long fangs into his back, making blood ooze out and go into her mouth and drop on the earth floor.

"How dare you!"

"Silence! I, Rayeokou, am the Eastern Land Lady and you have_no right_to tell me what to do!" She dug her fangs into his neck more and through him to the left, his yellow form skidding on the ground.

"Is it just me or did she sound like you there?"

"She _did_sound like me."

"Ok, just checking......."

Kenshi was on the floor saying, "Yeah! Go Auntie Raye! Take this and that! Pow! Wham! Bam!"

Kagome smiled at her son and giggled while Sesshomaru's eyes just narrowed and looked to the right, which made him look like he was annoyed.

Takeso growled and got up. "Just wait till I make you obey me!"

"Think again you jackass of a wolf!"

Raye lunged toward him and they both got on their feet biting, scratching and tearing at each other. Raye's sharp and large fangs connected with his eye and well poked at it and made him blind and scream in pain.

"You bitch! I will make sure you'll pay for that!"

Takeso growled and pulled away from Raye and kicked at her but she jumped and landed on him, taking hold of his left leg and bit down on it and pulled on it, making it tear off, his crimson blood pooling. Takeso howled in pain and fell to the ground.

Kagome's eyes widened and turned into Sesshomaru's chest, not wanting to see it, while Kenshi was in her arms.

"Oh.....my......god.......that is so........disgusting."

Sesshomaru wrapped his arms around her, so she would feel safe.

"Yes. This just shows you that when Raye is mad,_nothing_ will stop her being violent."

"_That_ is**majorly** violent!"

"Yes........I know........."

"You call yourself a_full_ wolf? You're pathetic! You are nothing and_will_ never be anything to me, you overgrown _stupid _WOLF!"

Takeso growled and tried to get up but couldn't. "You wench! Look what you did!"

"What did you call me?"

"A wench! W-E-N-C-H! **WENCH**! Or are you _fucking_ deaf?"

Raye growled and her symbol starting glowing..........

Sesshomaru was shaking his head and said, "What a baka..............he didn't just call her that..........he's going to get himself killed........thank kami!"

Raye roared, which made her mighty and strong fangs appear and she jumped into the air with her strong back legs. Her symbol glowed holographic and she put her front paws out. Her right paw lower than her other.

**(R:SF: It's like when Sesshomaru was about to attack Inuyasha until he got it sliced TT)**

Takeso was trying to get up, but kept failing to do so, because he didn't want to die from Raye's attack.......

Raye's coat and tail were flying rapidly in the wind and her symbol finally shot out a swirl of hot and I mean_ hot_fire toward Takeso and burned him to ashes. You could hear his yell 15 miles away or from California to New York.

Raye landed on the ground, her paws making holes while she did so. Her form changed and was in her humanoid form.

"That bastard........now he will stay away from ME and my lands."

Kagome, who still had Kenshi in her arms, walked toward her.

"Jeez Raye, what was _that_ all about?"

"Oh you mean the _violence_?"

"Yeah! Where did you learn how?"

"Training.........and as you can see, don't make me mad."

"Yeah........we kind of know that mix," said Sesshomaru.

"Shut up!"

"Make me _mix_!"

"Arg!!!!!! **COME HERE**!" Raye went toward Sesshomaru who just closed his eyes and leapt into the sky.

"Hey! You're running away!"

"Yes, from sheer boredom and a mix at that."

"Grrrr! You jackass!"

"A _good looking_ jackass," said Kagome.

Raye and Sesshomaru looked at Kagome funny, while Kenshi, who had jumped out of his moms grasp, was playing with his tail.

"What?"

"So you're saying that you agree with Raye that I am a _jackass_?"

"Yes but a **good looking** jackass............who sometimes stubborn and arrogant oh and _**selfish**_!"

"Didn't you forget something?"

"No.........why?"

"Well, I am also protective of what is **mine**."

Raye burst out laughing while Kagome was blushing.

"Hahahahahaha! Look at Kagome, look at Kagome! She's red as a cherry!"

Sesshomaru was chuckling softly as well.

"You guys are so mean! Oh I know! How about..........." Kagome takes outsubduing necklaces. "How about we play the game, "Subdue the DEMONS!"

Raye's and Sesshomaru's eyes showed fear and leapt into the air while Kagome was laughing on the ground on her stomach.

"Oh my god! You should've seen_your_ faces! Ah hahahahaha! So priceless! _Especially_ Sesshomaru's!"

Raye and Sesshomaru landed and they had their arms crossed against their chest, looking annoyed and had a sweatdrop on their heads while Kagome was still laughing.

"Going to the mall and getting shirt, $5.00. Going to the amusement park, $15.00. In Feudal Japan and seeing two demons looking annoyed and filled with fear from a human, priceless! Hahahahahaha!"

Sesshomaru finally snapped and growled at her which made, Kagome and Kenshi, who knew what that growl meant, ran toward the castle.

"Well, I see you're busy Sesshomaru, so I must go now. Tootles!" Raye turned into her regular sized wolf form and ran toward her lands.

Sesshomaru then turned and smirked wickedly and used his demon speed. He was after Kagome and going to have some _fun_ with her. He saw her trip and was laughing while he pounced on her while Kenshi was on his back pointing at his parents and laughing.

"Now what do we have here? Oh, a human, have we meant before?"

"I don't think so you handsome dog demon you."

"Oh? Handsome am I?"

Kagome nodded with a innocent smile on her face.

"Yes, and what would you, a dog demon, do to wittle ol me?"

"Hmmmmm.......ah yes I know, I would...........tickle you!"

**(R:SF: O.o shocking ain't it?)**

Kagome's eyes widened and felt his claws tickling her softly though and gently which made her to a fit of giggles while his tail was brushing against her cheek making her laugh harder.

"Hahahaha........Sesshomaru........hahahahahaha............stop.......hahahahahaha."

"What was that? Oh, you want me to continue? Well, I guess I could do that." He then tickled her harder, but made sure he didn't make her bleed.

Kagome squirmed in his grip and tried to get out but his body was pressed_**hard**_ againsther and he was stronger than her.

"Hahahahaha........no........hahahahahaha.........I said...........hahahahahahaha..........stop!

"Keep tickling you?"

"Hahahahaha, no! Stop!"

"Ohhhh, stop.........nope, no can do."

"Sesshomaru!!!!!!!! Hahahahahaha........you jerk!"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you. My ears are plugged up by your laughter."

**(R:SF: I don't know about you but I love this part XD)**

"I said.........hahahahaha..........STOP!"

"Why?"

"Because.........hahahahhahaha...........you're going to.......hahahahaha..........make me go in my kimono!"

"Ohhhh, can't have that NOW can we eh?" Sesshomaru stopped and Kagome was breathing in air rapidly.

"You're so evil.........."

Sesshomaru smirked and dipped his head and kissed her on the lips slowly and gently with full passion. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped err tried to wrap his arms around her waist.

Kenshi was now sitting like a dog, with his ears perked up and his tail up, looking on his parents and well learning the moves from his father.

* * *

Nafyhsseseyar: There, there is chap 11 for ya'll and chap 12 will be the next chappy! oh yeah, go me, uh-huh, oh yeah! Woot woot! Well, review plz :D I deserve some for this eh? 


	12. Chapter::12::Happy::Ending::

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Well, it's been a hard wait on this chapter, eh?

**Kagome**: Mm hmm and it's the last one :(

**Nafyhsseseyar**: I know, but a story has to stop somewhere right?

**Kagome**: Right.

**Nafyhsseseyar**: Also, you have to congrat Kasai, my 'wonderful' muse.

**Kasai**: Thank you! _(bows)_ thank you!

**Nafyhsseseyar**:…and also gets a writer block _(glares at Kasai)_

**Kasai**: What? It's not my fault. It's not good to rush a good story, you know? Especially THIS pairing

**Nafyhsseseyar**: True.

**Kagome**: That's right. We belong together, even though our maker doesn't like it. All of us can't like the same pairing, it would be so boring and no challenges in life.

**Sesshomaru**: Enough talking, on with it already.

**Kasai/Naf/Kagome**: Sesshomaru!

**Sesshomaru**: What?

* * *

**The Demoness Helped Them To Be Together**

**Chapter 12**

**Happy Ending  
**

It has been 4 years later and Kenshi growed up to be well a man if you put it in those terms. His silver hair was past his waist while his dog ears on his head were now full grown. His golden-sapphire eyes held laughter and mishief but also wiseness in them too. His kimono was like his fathers but the hexagons were blue instead of red. His tail was now longer but not thick. He could arch his tail behind him like a husky or wrap it around his waist, but he prefered arching it up.

"Kenshi! Kenshi! There you are! I've been looking all over for you and-"

"Mom…I'm just standing on a hill…"

"Yes and you're late!"

"Late? Late for what?"

Kagome looked at her son. He was very forgetfull and she didn't know how he got that gene.

"Ohhhh…..heheheh….**THAT**….yes, well, you see, umm……"

"Well, come on then! Your sisters and brothers are already dressed and fixed up."

"Are you saying I'm going to be **FIXED** and dressed up?"

**(R:SF: Not THAT kind of FIXED!)**

"Yes. Now, come on!" Kagome grabbed her son's hand and pulled him toward the castle, where Sesshomaru was waiting for them. Sesshomaru had also grown, as well as Kagome. Sesshomaru's hair was now thicker as well as his eyebrows but he kept them 'thin' to keep his look. His true form was tall as his father's since he was a grown youkai now. His golden eyes were deeper but still held softness for his children and Kagome of course. He was even nice to the servants now.

Now Kagome, damn, she had grown majorly. She was now 23 years old and her body was well curved as usual and she kept her hair length the same. She had the same attitude which scared the servants, her children even, Sesshomaru sometimes. But, the most thing was that she was happier than before when she was at home or with Inuyasha. She was also happy that Sesshomaru loved her back and made 5 children together.

Kenshi, the first one and a half-breed. Serenity was the second one, being a full breed and was so adorable. She had golden hair with silver streaks, sapphire eyes, silver strips and a silver tail like her fathers. The crescent moon on her forehead was blue as well. Their third and fourth one were twins. One was named Ryko, who was a girl, had black hair, silver eyes and golden strips while her twin was Arashi, a boy, and had black hair, golden eyes and silver strips. Both of them had wolf like tails that were gold and the crescent moon on their foreheads as well. The last one was name Sesamee(ses sa me) who is a boy and has sapphire eyes, silver hair and black strips. His tail was also black and like his fathers but his crescent moon was light blueish instead of navy.

Sesshomaru and Kagome didn't care, they loved each and every one of them, no matter what they looked like or what type they were.

"It's about time."

"Sush! Now, we're all ready to go to the Eastern Lands ball."

"Are we going to walk?"

"Yes, it's not that far."

"Alright. Serenity! Ryko! Arashi! You too Sesamee!"

Serenity got their first while Ryko and Arashi jumped out of the castle's window side by side and landed as well. Sesamee jumped out behind them and landed in Kenshi's arms.

"Thank you!"

"Mm hmm."

"Let's go!"

They soon started walking toward the Eastern Lands, not one whinning along the way.

**::Eastern Lands::**

They finally arrived and was greated by Raye, who was hyper and kind of scary.

"Yay! You finally came! Awww, you're pups are so adorable! Is that you Kenshi?!"

'Kami, save me from this, this, this scary demoness.'

"Hey! I'm not that scary! I can read minds you know."

"Heh, can't forget about that." Kagome said while blushing when Raye first told her that Sesshomaru was arguing with himself that he didn't love her.

Sesshomaru noticed the blush and smirked. He remembered that incident too.

"Well, come on in! And have fun!" Raye glided to the side, making her seem like a human.

"Is Raye always like that?"

"Yes, but she can more scary than that."

"Ohhh."

"Kaasan! Look at all the demons! There's horses, unicorns, dragons, cats, wolves and even dogs like us!" Kenshi knew he was going to be picked on because of his human side but he knew his parents loved him. He felt his mother's hand on his shoulder.

"It's alright Kenshi. Just be yourself, that's all it matters."

"Thanks Kaasan."

Kagome smiled and hooked her arm around Sesshomaru's and walked into the castle, their children in pairs as they went, with Kenshi holding Serenity's, Arashi holding Ryko's, and Sesamee was in Ryko's arms.

"So glad you came Lord Sesshomaru."

"Lord Sesmaraku."

"Is that your mate? Raye, our daughter, has told us everything about you."

"Oh…."

"She's talkative sometimes and goes on and on."

"Ahem."

"Oh! Sorry, this is my mate, which is Raye's mother, Sereniki."

'Heh, so many names that starts with the letter S.' Kagome nodded and bowed. "Please to meet you."

"Oh, so polite. You did very good Lord Sesshomaru picking her for you mate."

"**LIFE** mate."

**_  
Crack!_**

Sereniki had dropped her wine glass that she had in her claws. "L-Life mate?"

"Yes."

"A **LIFE** mate?!"

"Dear, calm down."

"But he said **LIFE** mate!!"

Suddenly, everyone stopped dancing, the musicans stopped playing, even the children stopped playing.

"Did she say that he said that she's his life mate?"

"The Ice Lord! He's chosen a human! Just like his father!"

Kagome was getting scared now and her face heated up with embarrassment. Sesshomaru felt her uneasiness and said coldly, "Yes I did choose her. Her name is Kagome and prefer for you all to call her that."

The others were silent until Sesamee sneezed making all of the other demons turn to him. They saw that wasn't a half-breed but a FULL breed!

"Are you okay Sesamee?"

Sesamee wrinkled his nose slightly and sneezed again. "Now I am," he said while smiling cutely. Ryko took out a tissue out of her kimono pocket and wipped Sesamee's nose. "There you go."

"Thank you nee-san!"

When they got into the ballroom, Arashi and Ryko started dancing while Sesamee was in holding onto his mother's kimono. Kenshi's ears picked up others conversations. Some were not worthy to here, but some, well, hurt him....

"Oh my god, can you believe they made THAT mutt?"

"He's so weak! Watch him fall on his first ruling of the Western Lands just like his grandfather."

True, he was a mutt but there was something different about him other than the other half-breeds. He was even different then his uncle, Inuyasha. He had unique powers which were demon and miko fused together. He was trained hard by his father and mother but he was glad he learned those attacks to protect himself.

"He does look handsome though."

"But not handsome as his father who has taken a weak human!"

"Heheheh, that's right. He might be weak as well!"

Now that made him mad. His eyes shot toward the two demons that said that about his mother and himself. He saw them take a step back because his aura was now a fiery red which meant, well, anger of course and he kept staring at them coldly.

"He has the same look from his father!"

He narrowed his eyes at them and they were taken back and walked away, his eyes looking after them in a narrowy-angry-manner. He couldn't take this anymore, so he found Raye.

"Hey sport! Hey, why do you have such a long face?"

".....them.....they're making fun of me and my parents."

"Awwww, which ones?"

"The two pheonixes with red and orange kimono's right behind you."

Raye used her power to see behind her and put her hands on her hips. "Well, can't have you killing them when they pick on you." Suddenly, Kenshi saw a evil grin on Raye's face. "I'll take care of 'em. Watch me." Raye turned on her heel and walked toward the two pheonix demons and her eyes glowed fiery.

"Ahem."

"Ahhh! Lady Raye!"

"Are you picking on Kenshi, Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome's pup?"

"Uhhhh...."

"Don't give me that 'uh' crap! Don't you mess with him! I know him very well and I **WILL** kill you two if you pick on him again." She narrowed her eyes, the glow of fire still burning in her eyes. "Understood?"

"Y-y-yes Lady Raye!"

"W-we understand!"

"Good, no leave me."

They both nodded and scurried somewhere else in the ballroom. She walked back to Kenshi with her eyes clothes and with one eye opened, she spoke to Kenshi, "There. No harm done." She opened both of them and put her hands behind her head. "All you got to do is scare the hell out of them and they'll run and scream to their moms."

"Raye."

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

"Your welcome."

"Oh and another thing."

"What?"

"You're weird."

"Yes I know. Heheh." Suddenly, the musicians a very good song to dance to.

"Oh! You wanna dance?"

"Ehhh....."

"Oh come on. I bet they tought you how to already."

"Well......umm.......uhh.........no."

"I'll teach ya then! Come on!"

"But they might think its weird."

"Nahhhh." Raye dragged Kenshi to the dance floor in the middle and started telling him how to dance ballroom. He did step on her feet a few times but she didn't mind.

"That's it! That a boy! You're doing it!"

"Raye, how much wine did you drink?"

"Just 10, anyways, you're doing great!"

After a while, Raye saw one of her friends come and went towards them, leaving Kenshi alone again. He walked to the balcony and looked out in the lands and sighed.

But he missed a half-breed come in. She had light blue hair, silver eyes, and no strips on her face or wrist. She had no tail either. She was a dog demon and was from another dog clan in Japan. This was Raye's friend Hariken which meant Crystal Sword. Her power was crystal and her attacks felt like swords piercing your skin like a knife going through styrofoam. She was also picked on but beat up the demons who made fun of her. She walked into the gardens, which were right in Kenshi's eyesight.

Kenshi saw her and his youkai side felt funny. 'Funny, I thought my human side would take affect, not my-' Suddenly, he saw crystals fly toward him and leapt off the balcony. It was a good thing he had a movable kimono and he flew to the ground and saw the crystals attack the wall, making no damage. He jumped on the wall of the castle and dodged the other attacks of the crystals. 'Damnit! I think she thought I spied on her!' His claws lengthened and sent poison blades at her which hit her left arm, poisoning her.

"Ahhh!"

Kenshi flew toward her and landed in front of her well tried to, she send another pair of crystals at her. He sliced the crystals in half with his miko powers and ran toward her and flipped behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. Heh, bad mistake.

"Hey! Let go of me you demon!"

"It was you who attacked me and trying to kill me!"

"You were spying on me!"

"I was already out here before you were."

"Hmph. Whatever. Now let go of me!" She tried to struggle but whimpered because her left arm was throbbing in pain.

"Damn you! You hurt my arm!"

"I was defending myself."

"Just let go of me!"

Kenshi let go of her and she stubbled on the ground and caught her footing barely. He noticed she had dog ears....but did she see his?

'Gahhh! Don't think that way right now!'

Raye, who passed her friend on the way, heard Kenshi's thoughts and started laughing. Kenshi's eyebrows twtiched and said, "What is so funny?"

"Hm hm hm, you. Those feelings are normal. Awww, Kenshi first love at first sight."

"Just leave me alone."

'What with him? I'm just joking. I mean, I only drank 25 glasses wine.'

"How many glasses of wine did you have?"

"Uhhh........25."

"No wonder you're being so bouncy," muttered Kenshi. "I'm going back inside."

"Okay." Raye watched Kenshi walk back inside and she smiled.

Kenshi walked through the ballroom and found his father and walked toward her. He froze thought when he saw the demoness in the garden talking to his mother.

"Oh, there he is now! Kenshi! Come here!"

Kenshi walked toward his mom and stood beside her. "Yes Kaasan?"

"This is Hariken. She's from another dog clan in Japan and is Raye's friend. She has the power of-"

"Crystals. Yes, I know. She thought I was spying on her."

"I was just defending myself!"

"So was I!"

Kagome laughed and said, "Well, if you didn't know Hariken, this is Kenshi, he is a halfbreed. He has demon AND miko powers."

"He does? No wonder my crystals were broken easily."

Kagome nodded. "He has been taught very well with his father and myself."

"Kaasan!"

"What?"

"It was amazing though, seeing a miko powers come out of you."

"Ehh, it was?"

"Yes! I've always heard of your kind of type!" By now, Hariken was now leaning on him with her claws clasped together.

"Ummm........."

"I'm sorry, I get carried away way to easily."

Now, Kenshi's tail was not listening to it's master and....

_**SLIP!**_

"What the?!"

Kenshi suddenly felt something warm around his tail and looked where it trailed to and....

'Oh no......'

"A tail?"

'Hey, she's not mad. I wonder why......' Suddenly he emitted a soft growl close to a kitten's purr and Hariken started giggling.

"Awww, you're so lucky you have such a soft and silky tail!"

"Heh, yeah well, I, um, err......sorry..."

"Hmm?"

"I didn't make my tail go around your waist. It sometimes has it's mind of it's own. Like my fathers."

"Well.....to be honest, I really liked it."

"Eh what?"

"Honestly! You're so nice you know that?"

"I got it from my mother I guess. She can be scary sometimes."

"My father is a demon also and my mom is a human as well."

"Really?"

"Mm hmm. But, my mother didn't like taking care of me so I stayed with my mother."

Kenshi looked at her sadly, his eyes sparkling. "I'm sorry."

"My father is more fun though. I got his powers, well duh, I got my powers from him. Am I talking to much?"

"Ehh...no, you're not. It's fine."

"You sure? Some people don't like it when I talk. They hate my voice."

"Your voice is alright."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I'm not. How's your arm anyways?"

"Oh, it's okay. Your mother healed it. I know you didn't mean to do it."

"So it would seem."

"There you guys are! It's time to dance here!"

'Not her again...'

"Hello Raye."

"Come on! Let's go! Everyone is to be on the dance floor! Come on, come on!"

"Alright, alright, hold your swords!"

Hariken started laughing and walked with Kenshi onto the dance floor. She saw his mother and father dancing and smiled in awe. Suddenly she was spun to someone's chest and looked up. It was Kenshi and was dancing professionaly with her.

"Wow! You're a great dancer."

"Just learned today by the 'magnifecent' Raye."

Hariken giggled and shook her head. "She's getting hyper. Demon's don't get drunk. It's quite funny though." The songs now became slower and the demons and demonesses were having their 'moment' with their loved one.

"Look Sesshomaru. Kenshi is dancing with Raye's friend Hariken. She's a half-breed and a dog one at that."

"Hmm."

"Is that all you can say?!"

"No, I can say more, but..." He started nibbling her neck and the shell of ear. "Let's just focus on ourselves shall we?"

"You're so......mmmm......that feels good."

Hariken now had her head on Kenshi's chest, hearing his heartbeat. She was happy that she was dancing with someone that understand about her heritage. She sighed with comtent and nuzzled her face in his chest. Kenshi, oh god, he was having major problems to keep his demon side at bay. 'Must.....not No wonder father and grandfather fell hard! This demon inside of me is powerful to keep at bay!' His tail was wrapped around Hariken to keep her close to him as close as it wanted it. He may say that his tail has it's 'mind' of it's own, but it was demon side that was the 'mind' of the tail.

"I love this song, don't you?"

"Huh? Yeah, I guess."

"It reminds me of when I spent my days with my parents when my mom loved me. We had so much fun together, but I slaughtered her friends and her parents accidentaly."

"Yes, it's hard to keep the demon.....inside in your control."

'Unlike me who is about to strip her......hey, that'll be fun- Gah!'

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? You're body is tense and you seem......aroused?"

"Aroused? I don't think so."

'Okay maybe I am. Damnit!'

"Let's go outside, so you can cool down, alright?"

"Yeah, sure."

Kenshi and Hariken walked outside of the castle and felt a cool breeze come in, blowing their kimono's and hair in the wind. Hariken shivered though and felt Kenshi pull her to him with her back to his chest. "Thanks.....I-I needed that."

'I can't hold on much longer!'

"Kenshi....."

"Uh, yes Hariken?"

"I was wondering....."

'She better hurry up, I'm about to loose it!'

"........nevermind......I don't know what I'm saying..."

"Just....say it."

"But..."

"Just. Say it."

"........okay, well um, uh......."

"Kenshi! It's time to go home!"

"Ohh......well, goodbye then."

"Yeah, goodbye." Kenshi didn't let her go but licked her neck seductively, making her intake a gasp of air.

"Kenshi....."

He then licked the back of her neck and nudged her hair away and licked the other side of her neck. "Good night Hariken."

"Uh, yeah, goodnight."

Kenshi let go of her slowly and sladly. He really didn't want to leave her but he had to go home. The wind blew hard on them, the coldness increasing and Hariken shivered violently but waved at the leaving family back to their lands. She suddenly felt warmness and Raye was there was glowing fiery.

"Honestly Hariken. You're so crushing on him."

"Those wine glasses are going to your head Raye!"

"Sadly, it's not. I know you like that pup and he likes you."

"Raye, you shouldn't but in and take Cupid's job."

"But it's so much fun! Especially when you can read minds. You were thinking naughty thoughts, as well as Kenshi."

"**Raye**!!!!!!!!"

"What?"

"Grrr!" Hariken playfully shot out crystals at Raye who melted them with her fire attacks.

**::2 weeks later::**

Kenshi, who was thinking about Hariken all the time, finally got to see her again in the woods tonight. He flew to the clearing and landed in front of Hariken. "It's about time, you were late!"

"No, you were early. Now, what is the schedule for tonight?"

"Oh, there's no schedule. Only one thing is going to happen tonight." Hariken had that sexy and seductive look in her silver eyes. Kenshi didn't sense any heat from her and knew it wasn't mating season, but why did she-

_Idiot! She loves you! Now let me out!_

'No. I'm doing this my way, not yours.'

_What? Why?! I love her too!_

Kenshi's feet suddenly took control of him and tackled Hariken to the ground, and was now kissing her on the lips gently and passionately. Hariken moaned and felt his tail behind her head to pillow her head from the hard ground.

"Kenshi......please....take me......I love you..."

Kenshi brought his head up and saw the beautiful half-breed below him looking with love in her silver eyes and her hair fanned out behind her. He licked her neck lovingly and nibbled her skin.

"I love you as well Hariken......"

Hariken smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled her to him.

"Now......shall we start?"

"Indeed."

That night, two half dog demons made love under the moon. They each howled at the end of their climax. In the morning Kenshi brought Hariken to his home and his parents were proud of him. Especially his mother. She knew they would fall in love with each other and smiled at the couple lovingly while behind her, Sesshomaru was just looking at them, but inside he was happy as well.

After a few weeks, Kenshi and Hariken had their first pup and named him Inushi, which meant Crystal Tooth, and he was a halfbreed as well. He had lightblue strips, silver strips and eyes. They had another one and named her Harinshi, which meant Dog Sword and she was a full breed for some reason. Sesshomaru had the answer. The both had demon blood, so it became a full demon. They wondered why he had fullbreeds too and he of course answered that Kagome was powerful enough to make full breeds but that wasn't the reason he mated with her. Of course, they knew it and smiled.

And that is that. Raye, who was the demoness who helped Sesshomaru and Kagome be together and then helped their son Kenshi love Hariken. Who say demon's can't have true love and a happy ending? And, why can't a demoness be cupid for a while? I say everyone can love happily and have peace in the world and not just judge by appearance.

**-** **Sono Shurryou ****-**

**Author: _Raye:SesshyFan(Nafyhsseseyar on )_**

**Pairing: _Sesshomaru/Kagome_**

**Cast for _The Demoness Helped Them To Be Together_**

**Sesshomaru**

**Kagome**

**Shippo**

**Naraku**

**Kagura**

**Kanna**

**Inuyasha**

**Sango**

**Miroku**

**Kirara**

**Rin**

**Jaken**

**Kagome**

**Kenshi(mine)**

**Hariken(mine)**

**Arashi(mine)**

**Ryko(mine)**

**Sesamee(mine)**

**Inushi(mine)**

**Harinshi(mine)**

**Serenity(mine)**

**Sesmaraku(mine)**

**Sereniki(mine)**

**Raye- Me :D**

**All Inuyasha characters are © Rumiko Takahashi**

**All other characters you don't recognize, is mine.**

**Made with imagination, love for this pairing and typed up in Microsoft Word.**


End file.
